


Angel’s Downfall

by stayupnaddie



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, i don’t know how to write fight scenes, slow burn (a little idk)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayupnaddie/pseuds/stayupnaddie
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou has been training for the past twenty years of his life to fight demons, and he has. Fought them that is, multiple times already. He has seen them with his own eyes and sent them back to their realms with his own hands, so he knows for sure that they are real. Tetsurou also knows about angels. Their entire race, Shadowhunters, is a descendant of one. Although he has not seen an actual angel before, or even met someone who did. But now, gazing at the golden honey eyes of the boy who had just stepped through the Portal, Tetsurou can say with absolute certainty, that angels really do exists.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 126





	1. Angel Descends on Tokyo Institute

Kuroo Tetsurou yawns as he plays with one of his many knifes, throwing it up in the air and catching it before stabbing himself with it. They have been waiting for Asahi —the warlock who would open the Portal for them— outside the Institute for half an hour already, and that’s a lot of time Tetsurou could be using to train instead.

Sensing his impatience (which often leads to rash decisions in Tetsurou’s part and cleaning up of messes in Kenma’s part) Kenma, Tetsurou’s _parabatai_ , snatches the knife mid-twirl and gives him a pointed look.

“I thought you’re excited that someone’s finally going to spend their study year here?”

“And I am!” Tetsurou pushes off the wall.

The Tokyo Institute isn’t really a popular choice for young Shadowhuters to travel to for their study year, so when they got the news that five Shadowhunters from the London Institute were coming, everyone was ecstatic. Even Kenma —who hates socializing with new people— was excited, though he’d never admit to it.

“But we’ve been waiting here forever!” He continues, “We should have just asked Oikawa to create the Portal.”

Kenma turned the knife and gave it back to Kuroo, hilt first. “You know we can’t afford Oikawa’s charges.”

“He wouldn’t charge us if we make Iwaizumi ask!”

Before Kenma can reply though, the warlock that they have been waiting for finally arrives. The two Nephilim greeted the very flustered newcomer. Azumane Asahi, despite looking like a person who would wait by a dark alley to rob you and leave you bleeding on the ground while laughing over your body, is actually the opposite of all of that. Tetsurou expected Asahi to be kind of an asshole when he first met the hundred year old warlock, and the small horn poking at the right side of his head is just adding to his evil aura, but then the warlock started talking and that kind of threw the whole vibe off.

Tetsurou smiled crookedly at Asahi now, brushing off his apologies for being late even when Tetsurou was totally complaining about it just a minute ago. The two of them mostly get along, since the Shadowhunters often call Asahi when they need any warlock help around the Institute. And the gentle giant —Tetsurou had came up with the nickname, Bokuto loved it— is very capable despite his young age (yes, a hundred years is young for warlocks) and he also charges a lot cheaper than Oikawa Tooru, The High Warlock of Tokyo.

“Shall we do it then?” Tetsurou says, barely containing his excitement.

Asahi nods, “I just got a fire message before I got here. The three Shadowhunters from London Institute are ready, they’re just waiting for me to open the Portal here.”

“Wait, three? I thought five were coming here?” Tetsurou’s heart sinked a little. Had the other two changed their mind about their Institute at the last minute?

“The other two had some kind of emergency, so they’re just going to Portal here after they settle whatever it is first. I told you this last night.” Kenma explains with a glare, his cat eyes gleaming dangerously under the Tokyo sun.

With a sheepish _Ohhhh okay_ from Tetsurou, the two Nephilim took a step back to let Asahi do what he came here to do.

It has always fascinated Tetsurou to watch warlocks do their magic because it’s always different and unique to the caster. Oikawa would always flourish his hands around elegantly (and in Tetsurou’s opinion, unnecessarily) whenever he casts a spell, pinkish sparks would emit from it, accompanied with a distinct smell of dried roses being burnt. Asahi, on the other hand, performs magic with less, well, performance. He would lift his hand and ball it into a tight fist first, and then open them slowly while brownish smoke escapes from it. His magic would always smell like burnt basil or pepper.

The Portal slowly takes its form, and Tetsurou squints to see the other side, activating the Farsighted rune he had applied earlier. Behind the whirl and fog of the Portal, he could see shelves filled with hundreds of books and a really comfortable looking couch, but before he could make out more details, two figures had jumped and stumbled head first on the ground.

One of them has shocking orange hair, one side of his face flat on the gravel while another boy, this one with raven hair lays half on top of him. Both of them are clad in Shadowhunter black and both scowling at each other.

“Get off, Kageyama!” The orange haired complained, raising his arms to elbow the raven, (Kageyama, Tetsurou assumes) right on the nose. But with fast reflexes (from the life long training or just purely routine), the other boy raised his arm to stop the blow.

“I was supposed to step in first you dummy! You’re the one who suddenly jumped in!”

“But I wanted to go first!”

“Ennoshita literally said ‘You go first Kageyama’. Are you Kageyama!?”

Tetsurou has been watching this fascinating exchange on the ground with growing interest and amusement, which Asahi obviously do not share. Portal travel is mostly safe but is still really tricky, the possibility of losing a limb is small but still there. And to see that these two jumped in recklessly just for the sake of being the first one to Portal puts a smile on Tetsurou’s face. Him and Bokuto are going to have so much fun with these two, he just knows it.

“If Hinata marries you, he’s gonna be a Kageyama too.” A new voice says with a sneer, and Tetsurou realizes that while he was busy watching the commotion on the ground, the third Nephilim had stepped through the portal already.

He slowly lifts his eyes from the ground to look at the last boy, and notes that his legs seems to go on endlessly. Finally, as Tetsurou’s eyes settles on the face of the new comer, he suddenly doesn’t know where to look first.

The boy’s golden hair is being blown around by the hot Tokyo air, wavy curls that looks really soft to the touch frames his face. High cheekbones and a pointed nose, sinful strawberry red lips that is slightly turned to one side as he smirks down on his companions, and angel ichor eyes. Tetsurou’s breath hitches then, because the boy’s eyes are the most mesmerizing shade of gold Tetsurou has ever seen.

And then those eyes locked with his.

Kuroo Tetsurou has been training for the past twenty years of his life to fight demons, and he has. Fought them that is, multiple times already. He has seen them with his own eyes and sent them back to their realms with his own hands, so he knows for sure that they are real. Tetsurou also knows about angels. Their entire race, Shadowhunters, is a descendant of one. Although he has not seen an actual angel before, or even met someone who did. But now, gazing at the golden honey eyes of the boy who had just stepped through the Portal, Tetsurou can say with absolute certainty, that angels really do exists.

~*~

A shiver runs down Tsukishima Kei’s spine as he sees the raven haired boy looking at him. No, he isn’t just looking, he’s _staring_ , and Kei scowls at himself for the sudden urge to hide his face behind his hands. He also wants to punch himself in the face for noting that the guy is actually really hot. More so than the average Shadowhunter standards.

The boy is almost as tall as Kei, which is a feat because he’s 190.1 cm tall. The guy is also on the beefier side, with a broad chest and wide shoulders, tan arms covered in runes that are practically screaming to be freed from the sleeves of his black training shirt, and thighs that looks like it can crush a Dahak demon’s head with it. And then there is the face, full lips which are currently slightly hanging open, a sharp nose and half-lidded eyelids that makes him look almost bored. But his eyes, rich brown and slightly sparkling with mischief and something else, something Kei cannot place, they’re hypnotic. He also notes belatedly that the guy’s raven hair is a bird’s nest of a mess but still manages to look good on him.

Kei kind of hates him already. It’s just not fair, someone isn’t allowed to look like that even if they have literal angel blood in their system.

Before he actually hides or punches his own face, Kei breaks their eye contact and instead turned his attention on the other Nephilim in the vicinity. Kageyama and Hinata finally managed to stand up and look at least a little bit presentable and dignified for their hosts. Beside that guy that Kei already hates, is a shorter Shadowhunter with black roots and bleached blonde tips that falls a little pass his shoulders. He also has bright yellow cat eyes which piqued Kei’s interests.

The Portal closes behind them, and another man, this one tall and scary looking with a horn poking at one side of his forehead (a warlock then, Kei decides) sighs in obvious relief.

“Are you guys okay? Nothing missing? Your bags complete? Your limbs?” The warlock frets.

“I think we might have lost more of braincells for these two.” He says offhandedly, and Kageyama and Hinata turns to him, looking like they’re ready to take a stance and ask him for a one on one combat. He just smirks in return.

“We’re fine, sorry for scaring you when we stepped in together. Hinata can’t follow simple instructions.” Kageyama says.

Kei wants to say that that’s rich coming from him, but the really hot guy is still staring at him and the urge to cover his face is stronger now, so he just purses his lips and turns away.

“It won’t happen again.” Hinata says, almost against his will.

“Well, as long as you guys are fine.” The warlock answers, and then turns to look at the two Shadowhunters who hasn’t spoken a single thing since they stepped through the Portal.

The shorter one with pudding hair and cat eyes elbows the raven then, and the latter finally stopped staring at Kei. Some sort of silent communication passed between them, similar to the silent conversations Kei shares with Tadashi sometimes. They break eye contact and the taller one clears his throat.

“Welcome to Tokyo Institute. The warlock is Azumane Asahi. This is my _parabatai_ , Kozume Kenma, and I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” His voice is deep and silvery, and Kei imagines what his name would sound like in that voice before he can stop himself.

Kei decides then that Kuroo Tetsurou is dangerous.

“My name is Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama bends at his waist for a quick bow, “This dummy is Hinata Shouyou, my _parabatai_. And the salty blonde guy is Tsukishima Kei.”

“Tsukishima Kei.” Kuroo’s lips breaks into a loop sided smile, looking almost predatory as he tests Kei’s name in his tongue. Another shiver runs down Kei’s spine because, by the Angel, the real thing is so much better than how he imagined it. “Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio. I hope you’ll enjoy your time here at our Institute. It’s been a while since we got students who travelled here.”

“Please take care of us.” The three Nephilim says in unison.

The warlock, Asahi, bids goodbye, and Kuroo offers to show them around the Institute.

“To mundanes, this place would look like an old temple. And it’s really fun since we always overhears tourists wonder what a rundown temple is doing at the middle of Tokyo. No one dares to come check this place out though —because of the wards, obviously— but also because they think a scary monster lives here. Said they can hear creepy shouting and crying at night.” Kuroo laughs, and Kageyama and Hinata holds onto every word he says. “The shouting and crying is mostly Bokuto though, another Shadowhunter who lives here. So the mundane’s are mostly on point on that one.”

“Kuro is responsible for some of the shouting too.” Kozume adds, almost unconsciously. He suddenly looks down at the floor when he realized Kageyama and Hinata’s attention is on him.

Kei tunes out their conversation, with his two friends eagerly sharing stories about the London Institute, he allows his eyes to take in the place where he’s going to stay for the next year. The foyer is wide and circular, with the ceiling two floors high, and the floor is made up of tiny colorful square tiles (which Kei is sure would look like angel Raziel rising from Lake Lynn if he looks at it from above). There are double doors set on the left and right side of the room, and two grand staircases leading to the second landing. At the middle is an open walk way that Kei assumes would lead to the rest of the essential rooms of an Institute.

It’s not much different from the London Institute, and Kei is thankful for that small feeling of familiarity it brings. Kei isn’t good with change, even when traveling here to Tokyo had been his idea in the first place. It wasn’t like he actually _planned_ to go. It’s just that when the head of their Institute, Mr. Takeda, had asked what his plan for travel year was, he had offhandedly said ‘Japan’, because it made sense. His grandfather grew up here, his father had went here for his own travel year, and Kei is literally half Japanese.

What he didn’t expect though is how his friends would react to this. Tadashi, as his _parabatai_ was completely on board. Yachi agreed to go with them since it’s been impossible to separate the two since they started dating. And Kageyama and Hinata had joined in because they didn’t want to be left behind. An hour later and Mr. Takeda was calling here to informed them that five Shadowhunters were coming over for their travel year, and that had been the final nail in Kei’s coffin of moving-to-Japan-for-a-year.

Kei is suddenly aware of the silence around him, and that they had stopped walking. He had been shuffling along a little behind the group since they moved to the second floor, not really paying them any attention. But now he’s fully aware that four pairs of eyes are watching him expectantly.

“What.” He said, a little bit irritated.

“Kuroo asked you something Stupidshima.” Hinata poked his tongue out at him.

“I just asked,” Kuroo says now, and Kei has to force himself to look at him, “if you have any idea when your other friends will get here?”

“No. Yachi had a family thing and Tadashi stayed incase she needed any help.” Kei is glad that his voice sounds normal, almost bored even. Kuroo doesn’t need to know the unwanted effects his attention is doing to Kei.

“Family thing? Hope everything is alright?”

“Yea, they said it’s not a big deal.”

Kuroo nods, and Hinata thought it was important to share that Tadashi and Yachi are dating, that’s why he choose to stay behind even when he is Kei’s _parabatai_.

“Ohh, being away from your _parabatai_. How’s that feel?” They had finally started moving again, but this time Kuroo managed to walk beside Kei, with Kozume, Kageyama and Hinata in front.

Kei thins his lips in a straight line but tries his best not to be rude. Mr. Takeda had almost begged him to try and control his tongue while he’s here, and he doesn’t want to disappoint their instructor. But Kei also doesn’t want to walk side by side with Kuroo and talk about _feelings_ with him.

Thankfully, Hinata answers for him.

“Tsukishima wanted to stay behind as well, since you know, _parabatai_ and all. But Yamaguchi wouldn’t hear any of it. He literally packed Tsukishima’s bags for him. Says it’s better if this salty giant starts to make more friends, which I agree with. Plus, going here to Japan is Tsukishima’s idea.”

Kei can feel Kuroo watching him, and he prays to all the angels for Hinata to do something stupid, or for an Ilbis demon to suddenly attack them, for something — anything just to make Kuroo stop looking at him before he starts blushing.

“Maybe he just wanted to be alone with his girlfriend while you two are away, since you always drag Yachi around with your weird trainings.” Which is true, to some extent.

Kageyama and Hinata visibly blanches, and started blaming each other for who Yachi babysits more.

“I see the youths are really lively nowadays huh,” Kuroo says, and Kei wanted to ask what he means by ‘youth’ when he looks only two to three years older than them. “Do all of you have girlfriends too?”

“No, Kageyama’s too dumb for relationships and I’m too busy with training and patrols. But Tsukishima has an immortal suitor.”

Kei clicked his tongue, “Sakusa isn’t courting me.”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi?” Kozume speaks for the first time, looking at Kei, “The leader of the London vampire clan?”

“Yes, him!” Hinata says, way too enthusiastic about the topic for Kei’s liking, “He always asks for Tsukishima specifically to handle any jobs that involves vampires. It’s really unfair, I wanna go do that too.”

“He asks for me because both of you are incompetent.”

“He called our institute once and I went with Tsukishima because Yamaguchi was away. We got there and he made Tsukishima sit beside him and drink tea while I deal with his drunk vampires.” Kageyama grunts.

Kuroo leans closer to Kei, his smirk on full display, “Can’t say I blame him though, your friend is too pretty for his own good.”

_Pretty_. Kei forces himself to look at Kuroo, at the playful glint of his eyes and his Cheshire cat smile, and tells himself that the other man doesn’t mean it. Just like how Sakusa doesn’t mean it whenever he’d invite Kei out on a proper dinner. _Pretty_.

“Anyway, these are the rooms we prepared for you boys. You can drop off your stuff and rest for a while. Akaashi and Shimizu are actually the ones in charge with you but they’re out on patrol right now. I’m just the welcoming committee, but if you need anything I’ll just be in the training room.”

“Oh can we train with you!?” Hinata asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“‘Course! I’ll wait for you three here.”

Kei should have expected that. Of course, what else would Shadowhunters do than waste away their life training, right?

“Actually, I think I’m going to sleep.” He says, already heading to the farthest room in the corridor.

“Wait, you’re gonna nap?” Kuroo gapes at him, as if he had just announced that he’s going to go swimming at Lake Lynn (which first of all, is illegal, and secondly, will give you hallucinations if you accidentally drink the water) and not about taking a much needed and fully deserved afternoon rest.

“Yes,” Kei deadpans.

“You don’t wanna train with us?” Kei thinks that he can hear a little accusation in Kuroo’s tone, and maybe a little sulking. Maybe.

“Tsukishima only trains in the mornings and sometimes before dinner.” Kageyama says before entering his chosen room and dropping off his bag just beyond the door.

“Yeah,” Hinata adds, also throwing his bag inside a room, “He hates extra training.”

“But you’re a Shadowhunter!”

“I’m not that good anyway, so no matter how much training I do, it wouldn’t change.” Kei plasters a tightlipped smile on his face, already eager to bury himself under pillows and blankets, and not think about the disappointment on Kuroo’s face. It’s not like this is something new, Kei has been receiving similar looks from other Nephilim for five years now. But somehow, seeing it on Kuroo makes him want to hide away.

Some Shadowhunter he is.

“If you’ll excuse me then.” Kei heads over to the room at the corner, and without a backward glance, closes the door behind him.

~*~

Tetsurou felt the closing of the door like a slap.

He gapes at it, unsure of what to do, when Kenma grabbed the end of his shirt. He looked down at his _parabatai_ , and the latter just shook his head. Tetsurou knows that it might be better to leave Tsukishima alone, but somehow it doesn’t sit well with him.

“Please don’t mind him,” the black haired one, Kageyama says, also looking at their friend’s closed door, “He’s always like that.”

“Always?”

“Yea,” the other one, Hinata, nods solemnly, “He can be really mean sometimes, but he’s meanest to himself.”

Tetsurou starts to walk then, leading the new comers to the training room at the third floor, while Kenma disappears without saying goodbye.

Kenma doesn’t like extra training too, but it’s mostly because he tends to get sick if he pushes himself too much, and now Kuroo wonders if it’s the same for Tsukishima. He is on the thinner side for a Shadowhunter, all long bones and lean muscles.

“Why doesn’t Tsukishima like extra training?”

“I asked him about that before too! But he just said the same thing, that it wouldn’t change anything.”

“What does that mean?”

Hinata purses his lips and tilts his head to the side, and with his height, it makes him look like a little child that’s deeply thinking, “I dunno? But he’s an amazing Shadowhunter either way. So I guess that’s it?”

Tetsurou raises one of his eyebrows, “He’s good?”

“He is,” Kageyama says with a slight frown, “I hate to admit this but he saved our butts one too many times.”

“Yea, it’s so unfair. We train night and day but Tsukishima’s still better than us. Must be all the extra angel blood.”

Kageyama suddenly kicks Hinata, but the latter jumps away quickly.

“What gives you moron!”

“We’re not supposed to talk about that, you dummy!”

“Ohhhhh right.” Hinata turns to Tetsurou and gives him a sheepish smile, “Please don’t tell Tsukishima I said anything. He’s going to trick me into going into the Seelie Court and let me get lost again.”

Tetsurou whistles, a little impressed. He also tucks that _extra angel blood_ information in his brain to think about for later. Because, by the Angel, what do they mean by _that_!?

“One time I pissed him off so he picked a fight with werewolves right? But then somehow those werewolves were only angry at me. And he just sat there watching while I fight with a dozen wolves. Tch.”

This one startles a laugh out of Tetsurou, and he remembers how Akaashi would sneakily deploy a revenge plan for him and Bokuto whenever they would piss him off too. He wonders what kinds of torture Tsukishima would come up with Akaashi, and he decides that those two working together would be the end for all of them.

The conversation lulls to a stop as they reach the training room, and the three of them separates to train individually.

Tetsurou, as usual, takes his extra katana. A single edge sword that he has been practicing with since he was twelve and been obsessed with that samurai anime he had seen the mundanes watching once. He even asked the Iron Sisters to forge him a katana made out of adamas and Marked with angelic runes, and named it _Tsume_. (As in “claws” not _toenails_ , damn it Bokuto!)

On the other side of the training room, Kageyama picked up two throwing knives while Hinata throws a rope over the high beams on the ceiling and started climbing it.

After an hour of individual practice, the three of them had a match on throwing knives, over who can hit the target the most while using their least dominant hand. Kuroo won, with Kageyama not far behind. Hinata lost by a lot, but he swore on the Angel that he’ll become an ambidextrous before they have to go back to London.

The three Nephilim part ways, agreeing to meet at dinner where Tetsurou can hopefully introduce them to the other Shadowhunters residing in the Institute.

He went straight to Kenma’s room, who scrunched up his nose as Tetsurou enters with a ‘ _nope, I’m showering later so deal with it_ ’ smile. Both of them are orphans, the same with Bokuto, Akaashi and Shimizu. It’s fairly common for Shadowhunters, since they literally fight demons and rogue Downworlders as their day & night job. Obviously, that’s not the safest occupation, a lot of them die early and tragically, leaving a lot of kids parentless.

The five of them had known each other since they were kids (Akaashi move in the latest, when he was twelve), they all grew up and trained together, so they’re as close as siblings. (Well maybe not Bokuto and Akaashi...) But Tetsurou and Kenma had stayed in this Institute the longest. Tetsurou doesn’t even have memories of his parents because they had died when he was only months old. While Kenma was rescued from his own, who had placed a Voyance rune on him when he was only two.

Shadowhunters receive their first rune when they turn twelve, when they’ve trained enough for their body to be ready to take the pain and angelic power that the rune has, but sometimes even that isn’t enough. It was a miracle that Kenma survived, but it also made his body weak. He gets sick if he trains too much, and even now his body doesn’t take the angelic Marks well.

That’s why when Kenma had asked Tetsurou to be his _parabatai_ , he hadn’t agreed right away. Temporary Marks was already too much for the younger, and he barely survived his first permanent rune. But Tetsurou still agreed in the end, because being parabatai means that they can always stay together —it’s literally stated in their law that they can’t be apart— and that also means that Tetsurou can always protect Kenma.

And he will do anything to protect the only family he has left.

Even if said family is scowling up at him right now.

“Watcha doin’ there kitty cat?” Tetsurou drops heavily on the end of the bed.

“Gaming.”

“Yeah? I just finished training with Kageyama and Hinata. They’re good. Definitely a demon duo. Bokuto will love them, especially that short one.”

Kenma hums in response, still focused on the handheld game console that he had bought from a mundane store. Tetsurou isn’t really interested in mundane gadgets —aside from cellphones which are actually helpful— but Kenma is fascinated with them. He also helped Kenma smuggle a computer inside their Institute (which is illegal) and somehow his _parabatai_ had found a way to get an internet connection through the wards.

“What do you think of them?” He asks, even when he’s actually only thinking about one.

“I think Shouyou has fae blood.”

“Huh,” Tetsurou momentarily blanks, because he was not expecting that. “But yea, maybe. He said he wasn’t born a Shadowhunter, but he had always had the Sight. He stumbled upon the London Institute and found out about Shadowhunters and decided he wanted to be one too, so he started training with the other kids and then attended the Academy. He said he ascended when he was fourteen.”

“He must have some fae blood, that’s why he has the Sight.”

“Maybe. Why don’t you ask him later?”

Kenma looks at him through his eyelashes for a second, and then looks back at his game. “I think I will.”

Tetsurou smiles. He had been worried that Kenma wouldn’t like the new comers, and would choose to hide inside his room the entire year. But if he’s willing to get to know at least one of them, then they’re already set on a good start.

***

Dinner that night was a fun and chaotic experience.

After the initial introductions, Hinata had already praised Bokuto enough that the latter promised to teach the former some secret fighting technique. Kageyama looks like he wants to join in on that secret training, but is too shy to ask. Shimizu and Akaashi are already discussing patrol schedules and group trainings. And Kenma did ask Hinata if he had fae blood, but the orange haired ball of energy has no idea, then they started talking about mundane stuff that Kenma is interested in and Hinata knows a lot about since he used to be a mundane.

And all the while Tsukishima sits at the end of the long table quietly, only talking whenever Shimizu or Akaashi would ask him a direct question, or when he would whisper some snide comments to himself every time Hinata or Kageyama says or does something —admittedly, but still adorably— stupid.

He doesn’t look at Tetsurou once the entire time. Tetsurou knows, because he sat in front of Tsukishima and tried to catch his eyes with no prevail. And before he even has the chance to actually talk to him, the younger boy is already excusing himself from the dinner table, saying some excuse about time difference and Portal travel jetlag.

As soon as Tsukishima says this, the fatigue seems to settle on his two companions as well. So with polite _good night_ ’s, and a _let’s talk about this tomorrow again_ from Kenma and Hinata, the trio of Nephilim from the London Institute heads back to their rooms.

“I like them! Like really really a lot!” Bokuto announces.

“Of course you do. All it took was for shrimpy to call you, and I quote, _a mighty warrior_ , and you were sold.”

“I think Bokuto was on the verge of promising Hinata his first born son.” Shimizu teases as she starts to clear the plates.

“I think Bokuto _sees_ Hinata as _his_ first born son.” Akaashi says with a little smile.

“Shouyou has only gotten all the good traits of Bokuto then.” Kenma adds, and laughter erupts from all of them.

Bokuto doesn’t find it funny though, and whines, “No, but reallyyyy.”

Finally, Akaashi took pity on him and pats him on the back. “You’re right. They seem like good kids, and they’re promising Shadowhunters too.”

“We’re only a year older than them ‘Kaashi. Don’t call them kids.” Kenma whispers.

“Yea, but he’s like twenty-seven maturity level, so he gets to call all of you kids.”

“What about you, though Shimizu?”

“I’m a woman, that means I’m around thirty-one mentally already. So all of you should really listen to me.”

“When have we ever not?”

Shimizu smiles, and Tetsurou knows that he shouldn’t have said anything at all because she says, “Then you’re doing the dishes tonight, Tetsurou.”

***

Hours later, after a much needed shower, Tetsurou lays down on his bed and examines his sparsely decorated room. He had been using this room since he was taken in by Nekomata Yasufumi after his parents died in the Cold War. But looking around, Tetsurou notes that the room doesn’t have the telltale signs of being owned by the same person for years. It’s just that he’s always preoccupied with more important stuff than decorating, like training or studying Latin or some demon language.

Tetsurou wonders if his room looks anything like the one that Tsukishima Kei is sleeping in right now, but he quickly pushes the thought away before images can start to pop in his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about the boy with golden hair and golden eyes while he’s in bed, that’s bad enough. But thinking about what Tsukishima would look like while he’s sleeping? How vulnerable he would seem with his light wavy hair splayed around the grey pillowcases and his light lashes —

He kick flips out of his bed instantly. He needs to move, because trying not the think about Tsukishima is still thinking about Tsukishima. And that isn’t really helping the small crush that he’s developing for the younger boy. He has known him for _less than a day_ , they haven’t even talked all that much, and now he’s already thinking about what he looks like in his sleep?

Akaashi will kill him.

It’s still a couple of minutes before midnight, but the lack of noise means that Bokuto is asleep already, so Tetsurou decides to head over their green house on the rooftop. Shimizu and Akaashi are mostly the ones who takes care of their plants. They have almost everything, from medicinal herbs to poisonous plants to beautiful flowers from all around the world — even the ones that can only be seen in Idris, the Shadowhunter home country.

Tetsurou doesn’t know the first thing about taking care of plants. He can name every single poisonous plant here and state their antidote from memory, but he wouldn’t be able to grow one himself. ( _I’m a Shadowhunter, I need to know how to kill things, not how to make things live._ ) But this green house has always been his sanctuary. He escapes here whenever the noise of the Institute is just too much for him, or when his inner demons —sadly, the only demon he doesn’t know how to kill— starts to get the better of him.

He starts to walk towards his favourite part of the garden, illuminated by the moon and his witchlight, pass the line of potted chamomile, dragon bone and feverfew, and into the centre of the domed conservatory where all the beautiful flowers are.

Tetsurou felt it then, with the help of his heightened Shadowhunter senses, the presence of another person with him. He palmed the hilt of the throwing knife that he has tucked at the waistband of his pants, douse the light from his rune stone, and slowly turned the corner.

But it’s only Tsukishima, standing with a slight slouch and a barely contained scowl, that greets Tetsurou. Tsukishima, in his favourite place, surrounded by beautiful flowers that pale in comparison to him. Tsukishima, the very same reason why Tetsurou came running in this place, to escape his thoughts of him. Tsukishima, looking more angelic under the moon light. Tsukishima, _khrysopos_.

And Tetsurou thinks that Akaashi wouldn’t be able to kill him now, because Tsukishima will surely be the death of him.

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima asks.

Tetsurou relaxes and removes his hand on his knife. He raises one eyebrow, “What are _you_ doing here?”

Tsukishima’s scowl deepens, and Tetsurou wants to curse the Angel because the wrinkle in between the boy’s eyebrows are just _so adorable, how is that even legal?_

He doesn’t speak —mostly because he wouldn’t be able to find his voice even if he tried to— and they stare at each other, testing who would break first.

Tsukishima does. “I can’t sleep, so I walked around until I stumbled upon this place.”

“I thought you were tired and jet lagged?”

Tsukishima smirks, “It’s only around four in the afternoon at London right now.”

“Can’t sleep too.” He lies, and then took a tentative step closer to Tsukishima. When the latter doesn’t move away, Tetsurou sits on the cemented ground. He smiles up at the younger Nephilim until he reluctantly sits beside him too.

They don’t speak for a while, but the silence isn’t awkward. It’s more serene and content. Like the late hour is bringing out the softer side of Tsukishima, or at least his more sociable side. So Tetsurou takes his chance at conversation.

“You like flowers?” He asks, because Tsukishima has been softy gazing at them since he sat down.

Tsukishima shrugs, “They’re okay. But that one is actually my favourite.” He points at a cluster of white flowers, their buds still closed.

“Moonflower, right?”

“Yeah. They’re pretty, poisonous too.”

Tetsurou stops himself from saying something sappy like ‘ _just like you_ ’, afraid that it might not come across the way he wants it too and scare or piss Tsukisima away. Instead he watches the flowers, white buds slowly unfolding upon itself now, but only blooms fully at midnight.

“They’re prettier when they bloom.”

“They wither right after though.”

“But at least they get to bloom really prettily.”

Tsukishima exhales loudly, and Tetsurou thinks that it might have been a laugh. “Figured you’d say that.”

“Really, now? You got me all figured out, huh?” He lifts one side of his lips and looks at the other boy. Seated like this, he’s a couple of centimeters taller than Tsukishima, and he figures that all of Tsukishima’s height must be in his legs. _Those damn legs, though._

Tsukishima smirks right back, “What makes you think that I care enough about you to figure you out?”

“Hey, I am interesting!” Tetsurou says in a mock offended tone, “You won’t get enough of me once you get to know me.”

The reply is instant. “No thanks, then.”

“Brat.” Tetsurou laughs, and they fall back into silence.

He’s almost surprised when Tsukishima breaks it with the same question he had before. “What about you, do you like flowers?”

Tetsurou smiles, some part of him glad that Tsukishima is asking something about him, even if it’s only to fill in the silence. “I don’t really know much about them, aside from the useful ones. What’s edible, what’s medicinal, what’s poisonous.”

“Ahh, Shadowhunter through and through.” It doesn’t sound like a compliment, just an observation, and Tetsurou’s heart sinks a little.

“What I like is this place, as a whole. The way I can somehow breathe better whenever I’m in here, the way it’s alive and colorful no matter where I look, even the way it smells. I imagine this must be what Idris is like.”

Tsukishima turns to him, his golden eyes wide. “You’ve never been?”

He shakes his head and smiles a little, hoping the other boy wouldn’t see right through him. “Nope. Born and breed here at Tokyo Institute.”

“You were born here?”

“Well, no. But I think Nekomata took me in when I was around six months old?”

Tetsurou doesn’t need to explain why, because Tsukishima is a Shadowhunter too. He knows about the consequences and dangers that comes with their races’ mandate. And Tetsurou is glad, because he doesn’t really want Tsukishima to pity him. Whenever people would give him that look, it makes him feel guilty for not grieving enough the parents that he doesn’t even remember.

What he grieves is the thought of _what could have been_. But he quickly pushes it aside, because he reminds himself that he’s happy here. With his _parabatai_ and Bokuto and Akaashi and Shimizu, and Nekomata and Iwaizumi and okay, even their Downworlder friends.

But he does wish that he could come visit to Idris though. Someday, maybe.

“It’s not as great as they make it sound, but yeah I get that. It’s home. It’ll always be home for us.”

The pronoun makes Tetsurou’s heart skip a beat, but he quickly reminds himself that Tsukishima means _us, Shadowhunters,_ as a whole.

Taking a deep breath, Tetsurou looks at him. Tsukishima’s chin is propped on his arms, which are folded over his knees that is bent and pulled up close to his chest. He’s not even looking at Tetsurou, his gaze still focused on the moonflowers, but Tetsurou’s heart clenches at the attempt to make him feel better.

And it does. Strangely, it does.

“So you’ve been to Idris?”

Tsukishima nods, “We have a manor house there, that’s were I grew up. And then I went to the Academy when I turned twelve. Where I met Tadashi, and then Yachi. And those two morons downstairs. Then when I was thirteen, I asked Tadashi if we can drop out of the Academy and finish our studies at the London Institute — cause that’s where he’s from. So we left, Yachi came with us, and I’ve never been back since then.”

That was the longest thing that Tsukishima has ever said since he stepped out of the Portal this afternoon, and Tetsurou doesn’t want to speak in fear of breaking whatever spell this is. Because Tsukishima’s voice is as soft and sweet as honey, and he wants to hear more.

“So your family... you haven’t seen them since then?” He whispers.

“I have. My parents visit me at London sometimes.”

“Do you have siblings?”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer right away, drawing Tetsurou’s attention. The younger boy hums a simple, “Hm.” Tetsurou wants to ask more, but it seems like Tsukishima is done talking about himself now. He lifts his head and points his long, thin finger at the flowers instead. “Hey, look. Midnight.”

The scent hits Tetsurou first, stronger now as the moonflower fully blooms, white petals gleam under the moonlight brightly, almost making them shine like a witchlight. Buds fully open, and the inside reminds him of a starfish somehow. He thinks that it’s fascinating, but also kind of sad, that not many people would be able to bare witness to it’s beauty.

But maybe that’s a good thing, maybe it makes it more special.

“They’re beautiful.”

“Hm.”

(And if only Kuroo Tetsurou had looked away from the moonflower then, he would have found a pair of golden eyes staring at him.)


	2. When a Vampire Bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei often thinks back to that first night. It hadn’t been that long ago, but it still leaves him kind of breathless how easy it felt to tell Kuroo about himself. How easily it had been for him to talk about things he doesn’t even open up to his parabatai anymore.
> 
> It leaves him breathless and wondering and scared.
> 
> Because he didn't come here to make friends, much less feel these things that he does whenever he so much as looks at Kuroo. Kei knows this. But he cannot stop himself from climbing up to the rooftop and walking amongst the beautiful greenery, back to that very spot where he had sat with Kuroo that first night.
> 
> Dangerous. Kuroo Tetsurou really is more dangerous for Kei than any other demon or rogue Downworlder out there.

Adjusting to life in Tokyo Institute proves to be easier than Kei expected. It has been two weeks since he Portalled here with Kageyama and Hinata, and he has developed new routines and habits since then.

Now that his body had grown accustomed to Tokyo’s time, he wakes up at five in the morning to train. Kei had always started his day by working out, and he diligently upholds this now because it’s also the only time that he can have the training room to himself. Back in London Institute, there has been an unspoken agreement that the training room is reserved for him in the mornings, but of course it’s different here in Japan.

Kei has never been comfortable with training with other people, except for Yamaguchi. (And his brother, but Kei tries his best not to think about that.)

He cannot take the way other Shadowhunters would watch him, with varying levels of expectations, all because of his family lineage and the extra angel blood in his veins. And it all just got worst after what happened with Akiteru. Worst, to the point that Kei was willing to beg Tadashi to leave the Shadowhunter Academy with him, if the latter had said no the first time he asked.

And anyway, _After Akiteru_ , Kei couldn’t bring himself to care enough about becoming an amazing Shadowhunter anymore. So three hours of —hopefully peaceful— training during weekdays is all he’s capable of doing.

But despite the shortened training hours, Kei is still somehow _good_ at what they do, so people had been more curious. Hinata even accused him of having some special secret training routine once, and said that Kei shouldn’t be gatekeeping his knowledge and share what he knows.

And maybe he should have expected that, because secrecy adds to the mystery. But the thing is, there isn’t really any knowledge _to share_. Kei trains how he assumes every other Shadowhunter does (albeit being a few hours shorter). An hour of knife throwing and seraph blade fighting technique, or hand to hand combat if his _parabatai_ is with him, another hour for the bow and arrows or the crossbow, and another hour for practicing _Mooncrest_ , the weapon passed down from generation to generation in the Tsukishima family.

That’s it. There’s no secret to it.

Kei knows that the other Nephilim at Tokyo Institute are starting to get curious about his training habits though, especially Kuroo and Bokuto. _Especially_ Kuroo.

He had asked Kei numerous times to train with him and Bokuto and Akaashi (and Kei would decline every single time) whenever the two of them hangs at the green house after dinner. _Not_ that they ever verbally planned to meet up there. It just sort of happened again after that first night, and now it’s part of Kei’s new routines and habits. That him and Kuroo would always end up at the green house by the end of the day, except for whenever one of them is out on patrol.

Kei often thinks back to that first night. It hadn’t been that long ago, but it still leaves him kind of breathless how _easy_ it felt to tell Kuroo about himself. How easily it had been for him to talk about things he doesn’t even open up to his _parabatai_ anymore.

It leaves him breathless and wondering and scared.

Because he didn't come here to make friends, much less feel these things that he does whenever he so much as _looks_ at Kuroo. Kei knows this. But he cannot stop himself from climbing up to the rooftop and walking amongst the beautiful greenery, back to that very spot where he had sat with Kuroo that first night.

Dangerous. Kuroo Tetsurou really is more dangerous for Kei than any other demon or rogue Downworlder out there.

Thankfully, Tadashi and Yachi are Portalling from London Institute today, so now maybe Kei will have an excuse to lessen the time he spends with the dangerous Kuroo Tetsurou.

*******

A different warlock comes to open the Portal this time. Kei stands at the front yard of the Tokyo Institute with the other Nephilim residents —they are complete this time, but Kenma is sitting at the steps of the Institute with Hinata, away from the glare of the sun— to welcome Tadashi and Yachi. The new warlock walks towards them with an almost cat-like gait, as if he knows that everyone is watching him, and is living for the attention.

“You Shadowhunters really won’t survive without me huh? So much for being a race from angels.” His voice is surprisingly sweet, as well as the smile on his face, but Kei can sense that that sweetness can easily turn sinister.

“You’re dating a Shadowhunter, Oikawa.” Kuroo points out, propping his elbow on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“And that’s the only reason why I’m here. So hands off my Iwa-chan before I enchant your hair into a bird’s nest.”

Kei snickers behind his hand, not being able to stop the mental image of Kuroo with actual birds fluttering around him. “Please, it can’t get worst than that already.”

The warlock, who Kei realizes is the High Warlock of Tokyo that he’s heard so much about, turns to him and smirks. “I didn’t know that one of the new comers is a Herondale.”

Everyone’s head snapped back to him —except for Kageyama and Hinata— with different levels of shock and confusion, and Kei wants the curse _everything_. Of course all it would take for the famous Oikawa Tooru is one look at Kei and he’ll know. He’s not the High Warlock of Tokyo for nothing.

“What gave it away?” Kei asks, keeping his face straight.

“The combination of sarcasm and pretty face, but mostly the eyes.”

“Wait, you’re a Herondale? I thought your last name is Tsukishima?” Kuroo is looking at him as if he is seeing Kei for the first time, and something in Kei kind of breaks.

_Would they treat me differently now_ , Kei wonders, _now that they know? Would they expect more, or just feel let down like everyone else, because they already know how much I don’t care about being a Shadowhunter, despite coming from_ that _stupid bloodline?_

“I am a Tsukishima, but my mom’s a Herondale. I got my eyes and hair from her.”

“Please, everything about you _screams_ Herondale.” Oikawa’s eyes gleams, “It wouldn’t surprise me if you push everyone who tries to love you away.”

Kei didn’t answer, he couldn’t even if he wanted to, and Oikawa throws him smile as if saying, _Ah, jackpot._

“Leave the kid alone, Oikawa.” Iwazumi speaks for the first time, glaring daggers at his immortal boyfriend.

Said immortal boyfriend pouts, “But I’m not doing anything, Iwa-chan.”

“Exactly. We asked you here to open a Portal for us, so let’s get started on that. I still have to prepare for my patrol later.”

Oikawa’s face falls into a forlorn expression, “Later!? But it’s Inuyasha’s birthday! We’re throwing him a party remember!?”

Akaashi looks at Iwaizumi, “Is this why you asked me to change patrol shifts with you?”

“Yeah, Oikawa’s cat is evil and I don’t want to celebrate it’s eightieth birthday.”

“Inuyasha isn’t evil, Iwa-chan! You antagonize him that’s why he doesn’t like you! But if only you’d —“

Bokuto, who had been suspiciously quiet this entire time, suddenly jumps, “It’s your cat’s birthday!? Can we come!? Oh, man it’s been so long since I’ve been to one of Oikawa’s parties.”

“No way in —“ Oikawa starts at the same time as Iwaizumi says, “Sure Bokuto. Bring whoever you want with you. At least I’ll have a representative.”

It feels like a long and pointless discussion is going to ensue, so Kei interrupts even if he doesn’t really want to speak. “Tadashi just texted me, the Portal’s ready at their side.”

Oikawa scrunches his face in distaste and huffs an irritated ‘ _fine_ ’ under his breath. And then suddenly he is waving his long, graceful fingers and the smell of burnt roses fills the air as the Portal slowly takes form. It’s done in less than a minute, and Kei thinks that this whole ordeal could have been finished quickly if only these bunch of Shadowhunters (and warlock) didn’t bicker too much.

But then Tadashi is crossing the Portal, followed by Yachi, and Kei can breathe a lot better again. For the past fourteen days, he had felt like his _parabatai_ link with Tadashi is being pulled tight, but never snapping. It made him uncomfortable and on edge. But seeing how Tadashi reaches his hand out to help Yachi on her feet —even when she doesn’t really need any help— with his eyes practically shinning as he smiles down on her, Kei thinks that maybe he should start getting used to the feeling.

Because even if him and Tadashi are _parabatai_ , they would still eventually have separate lives. Shadowhunters tend to get married early because of the nature of their jobs. And Tadashi had been vocal about wanting to marry Yachi since they got together two years ago. Now that they are of legal age, it’s only a matter of time before his best friend actually makes a move. That would mean the two of them would have to move out of the Institute to start their own family. Kei knows that he and Tadashi will always be there for each other, and they’d most likely still go on patrols and missions together, but they wouldn’t be sleeping on facing rooms anymore.

Maybe that’s one of Tadashi’s reasons for not letting Kei stay behind London with him. Maybe he’s slowly easing Kei out behind him (because even if most people think that it is Tadashi that is hiding behind Kei’s shadow, it’s actually the opposite).

But all that is for later. Now, Kei rushes towards his best friend —just behind Kageyama and Hinata who had already run to hug the couple— and clasps his shoulder tightly.

Tadashi beams, “Tsukki!”

**~*~**

Tetsurou forces himself to look away, but the image of Tsukishima softly smiling at the guy with a face full of freckles has already embedded itself in his mind. How lucky, he thinks, to be at the receiving end of that smile.

And he isn’t jealous. Tetsurou had talked to Tsukishima enough times to know that the green haired guy is the latter’s _parabatai_. And said _parabatai_ is in a relationship with the cute blonde girl who came with him. So Tetsurou is not jealous, there is no need to be jealous, and why is he even trying to convince himself of this?

Pushing away the sudden discomfort, he forces himself to smile and take a step towards the reunited group of Shadowhunters.

Hinata is already recounting everything that had happened in the past two weeks, with Kageyama adding minor details that his shorter parabatai had missed. The girl listens intently, her face going back and forth between the duo, short blonde hair swinging with her every movement. While the guy with the face full of freckles is still talking to Tsukishima, the taller has his hands in the pocket of his black cargo pants now, just nodding along to whatever his friend is telling him.

“It’s as if they’ve been apart for years with the way they’re all acting.” Oikawa comments behind them, closing the Portal with a flourish of his hands.

“That’s youth for ‘ya.”

“I’m almost four hundred years old, all of you are babies compared to me.”

Tetsurou tilts his head, “Again, you’re dating one of us. That’s some massive age gap, even for you.”

“You’re four hundred years old!?” Bokuto gapes at the warlock, his owlish eyes doubling in size.

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue, “He changes his age every time, for all we know he’s only over a hundred or something.”

“Only?” Akaashi deadpans.

Finally, Shimizu decides to intervene. “That’s enough. Oikawa, thank you for coming all the way here to open up the Portal. If you ever need our assistance, you know where to find us.”

“Can you take Iwa-chan’s shift later then?” Oikawa pleads.

“Sorry, no. I’m going on patrol with him.”

The warlock glares at his boyfriend, obviously feeling betrayed. “How could you do this to Inuyasha.”

“That infernal cat pooped inside one of my combat boots, and you expect me to celebrate its birthday?”

Tetsurou drowns out the conversation because he didn’t want to know (well he did —because holy shit Oikawa’s cat pooped inside Iwaizumi’s boots!?— but not right now, he has more pressing matters to attend to.)

“Hiya Tsukishima, aren’t you gonna introduce us to your friends?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He stands tall over his companions so even if he tends to stay behind them all the time, he’s still the first person that will catch anyone’s attention. And strictly speaking, since Tetsurou laid his eyes on Tsukishima, it had been difficult to look at anybody else.

Also, Tetsurou knows that the younger boy hates being singled out, but he just looks _so cute_ whenever Tetsurou so much as tease him in any way.

“O-oh we’re so s-sorry!” The cute blonde girl stammered, “My name is Yachi Hitoka, and this is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Please take care of us.” She bowed, bending at her middle.

“You’re scaring the kid, Kuroo.” Shimizu steps forward, trying to placate, but Yachi takes one look at her and ends up looking more of a nervous wreck.

It’s a mess of introductions then, and it takes them almost ten minutes before Akaashi suggests for everyone to head inside so Yachi and Yamaguchi can drop off their stuff in their new rooms. Tetsurou hangs back, waiting for an opportunity to talk to Tsukishima —Oikawa’s voice still rings inside his head, and he has _so_ many questions— but the blonde takes one of his friends’ duffel bags, clearly intending to stick with them.

Tetsurou bites his lips. _Maybe later then._

**~*~**

Tadashi picks the room adjacent to Kei’s, and Kei helps him unpack his measly belongings. It doesn’t even take them fifteen minutes to put all of Tadashi’s clothes (mostly black and grey), some books and weapons, and a stele and a witchlight into some drawers, all the while recounting their versions of the past two weeks.

“I’m glad Yachi’s family thing is sorted out.” Kei says, sprawled on the grey covered bed much similar to his own.

“Yea, her mom is like so strong still and didn’t really need our help actually. When we got there, she was mostly healed. Their helper just kind of panicked when she got home covered in blood —well, much more blood than usual— so he called Hitoka right away instead of the Silent Brothers. But then we stayed longer since we were already there, and we’ll be gone for a year too, so...”

Kei hums in response, trusting Tadashi to fill in the silence with his chatter like he usually does. Today though, he asks Kei why he’s being quiet.

“Aren’t I always?”

“No, something’s up. I can feel it.”

Kei snorts, “What, through the _parabatai_ bond?”

“Yes, actually. Also, I know that look on your face.”

There had never been a point in lying to Tadashi, not that Kei doesn’t still try. But he doesn’t really feel like it today.

“They found out I’m a Herondale. That warlock took one look at me and he knew.” Kei says, staring up at the ceiling and trying to detach himself enough so his voice wouldn’t betray any emotions.

Tadashi sits on the bed beside him, making the bed bounce. “Is that such a bad thing?”

Yes. No? “I don’t know.”

“I know you’re really hung-up about this, but _you are_ a Herondale Tsukki. Are there expectations for you to be an amazing Shadowhunter who would save all of us from some great evil? Yes. You have some reckless badass ancestors. But it’s not all that bad, right? And anyway, you’re already an amazing Shadowhunter.”

“I’m not.”

“Are you trying to fish for compliments? Because I’ve already been doing that.”

Kei kicks Tadashi on the back, making the latter burst out laughing, “Ass.”

“No, but really? What is it about being a Herondale that makes you...“ Tadashi gesturs to Kei vaguely.

“I just...” Kei doesn’t know how to finish this sentence out loud.

_I just hate it whenever I feel like I let down other people just because I couldn’t meet their self imposed expectations. I hate that I was once expecting that from myself too, believing that I’d actually amount to something, and giving my all. I hate that I believed so much to the point that after Akiteru left, it felt like everything I believed in, my whole life,_ everything _, didn’t mean_ anything _. And now I can’t find the point in even trying, but what other choice do I have? What else would I do, if not become a warrior?_

“My ancestors are heroes. I’m not.”

“Tsukki—“

Whatever Tadashi was going to say was interrupted by a continues knocking on a door. Not on Tadashi’s door though.

“Tsukishima?” Comes Akaashi’s voice from the hallway.

Kei sat up on the bed and shares a look with Tadashi. He run a list of things as to why the older Shadowhunter might be looking for him, but he came up short. So with a shrug, they both stood up to open the door.

**~*~**

Kuroo might think that he’s doing a good job at hiding it, but Keiji can see right through him. Can see the way he tenses when the door across Tsukishima’s room opens and Yamaguchi comes into view, with the blonde right behind him.

They’re _parabatai_ , he wants to remind Kuroo, but doesn’t. He’s sure that Kuroo is well aware of that fact himself, but the heart knows no logic, so pretending not to notice anything might be the only reprieve he can give his long time friend for now.

And anyway, they have more pressing matters to prioritize than Kuroo’s hopeless crush.

“Tsukishima,” Keiji repeats.

A thin line of worry appears between Tsukishima’s eyebrows, “Yes?”

And Keiji really can’t blame Kuroo, because Tsukishima just exudes this certain type of _something_. Something hypnotic and alluring that draws you in. For a person who is so reserved and often tries to hide himself, his mere presence can catch your attention quickly. And his aloofness only adds to the package, making people want to stay and try to get to know him.

Then there’s also the fact that Tsukishima is very pleasing to the eyes, standing tall in all his golden glory. Really, it’s no wonder that Kuroo is so obviously smitten.

“We kind of have a situation.”

“What kind of situation...”

“A vampire situation.”

Yamaguchi speaks for the first time, “Oh no. Is it a good or a bad vampire situation?”

“Is there ever a good vampire situation?” Keiji wonders out loud.

“Well, they do know how to party.” Kuroo says, almost beginning to smirk but stops to say, “But this might be a bad vampire situation.” His brown eyes lands on Tsukishima. (Keiji doesn’t know if it’s voluntary or not, because since Tsukishima had arrived, Kuroo’s eyes always seems to end up on the blonde no matter what.)

“Okay... but why are you looking for me?”

Keiji goes straight to the point, “They asked for you specifically.”

Tsukishima’s eye widens marginally, and Yamaguchi looks up at him in surprise.

“Wait, they’re asking for Tsukki? Why?”

Keiji shakes his head.

“You’ve been here two weeks and you’ve won over the local vampire clan again? What is this, does your blood smell sweet to them or something?”

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

Keiji watches them carefully. He had heard about the London vampire clan’s preference for asking Tsukishima’s aid, but he really doesn’t know what to do with the leader of Tokyo’s vampire clan asking for the boy specifically too. He had asked, of course, when Sawamura Daichi’s projection had appeared in the middle of their library just a couple of minutes ago, requesting their help. But the vampire only shook his head, tight lipped.

Whatever is happening, it seems like Sawamura doesn’t know what to do with the situation as well. And if Keiji’s observation is right, it even seems like Sawamura was just reluctantly following orders. Which was weird because he is the Tokyo vampire clan leader.

How the vampires even knew about Tsukishima’s presence in their Institute, Keiji doesn’t know.

So he had originally planned to go with Tsukishima, along with Kuroo, but seeing as the blonde’s _parabatai_ is here, maybe a change of plan is necessary.

“You don’t have to go, but Sawamura was insistently asking for you. He wouldn’t even say what’s wrong. He says he’ll explain when you get there.”

Keiji can’t read the expression on Tsukishima’s face as he says, “It’s fine, I’ll go.”

“I’m going with you.” Kuroo couldn't have said it more quickly.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, “You don’t have to babysit me.”

“I think it’s better if Kuroo goes. He knows Sawamura, and obviously knows this place better than you. I actually planned on coming too, it’s always better to go by threes on missions. But since your _parabatai_ is here...”

Keiji can feel Kuroo looking at him. After all, this wasn’t what they had planned at the library before they went here to come get Tsukishima. But it is better this way, Kuroo must know it too even if he’s reluctant because of other reasons.

None of them had even seen how Tsukishima fights —not that he’s sure that this mission would involve fighting, since the vampires in their city are mostly harmless because Sawamura is a law abiding leader. But there are too many unknown factors in this certain mission, so he cannot factor out the possibility— but _parabatai_ pairs are always better together, and Kuroo is an all around Shadowhunter. Keiji had seen him fight first hand, and he’s sure that Kuroo would be able to match with the _parabatai_ pair easily.

Sending the three of them for this mission is the optimal choice. And maybe Kuroo would be able to get over his unnecessary jealousy for the poor Yamaguchi kid through this.

“If Tsukki’s going, of course I’m going too.” The kid says.

“Fine,” Kuroo replies, “let’s meet back at the entrance of the Institute in ten minutes.”

**~*~**

Tetsurou makes a quick trip to the weapons room with Kenma in tow. He places a dozen different knives and seraph blades in the hidden pockets of his gear, along with a sensor, stele and a witchlight, various amulets and a couple of vials of water that he got from the nearest shrine, and strapped _Tsume_ , his katana through the hoop of his belt.

“Aren’t you packing too much?” Kenma asks, peering at him through his eyelashes.

“Daichi was being vague, I don’t know what to expect so it’s better to be prepared.”

“You’re on edge.”

“Because Daichi’s being vague.”

The sounds of Kenma’s handheld game fills the room as Tetsurou continues to walk around, picking up various weapons that might be of use to him.

“You never care about that though. And you’ve completed missions with much less information than this. It’s because they asked for Tsukishima isn’t it?”

Tetsurou’s hand tightens on the hilt of a knife. The movement is minuscule, and if he was with anyone else besides Kenma, the movement would surely be missed. But as it is, that is not the case. His _parabatai_ pauses whatever game he’s playing and places his handheld console on the table, focusing his catlike eyes on Tetsurou.

Tetsurou exhales a long sigh, “The kid’s been here for two weeks, how does Daichi even know who he is?”

“What do you think it’s about then?”

Tetsurou ran his hand through his hair, tugging at it frustratingly. “I don’t know. And they never used to care who of us goes, but suddenly they’re asking for Tsukki.”

Kenma blinks at the nickname, but doesn’t comment on it. The moment Tetsurou heard it from the kid with freckles, it had stuck.

“It is shady, but we know Sawamura. I doubt there’s even any real harm, or he wouldn’t be vague about requesting our help.”

Kenma steps closer to Tetsurou, a stele in hand, and Tetsurou extends his arms to his _parabatai_. Allowing him to draw rune after rune on the expanse of his biceps and forearms, relishing the small bite of pain. Soundless, Agility, Stealth, Heightened Speed, and a couple more. Runes are always more powerful whenever your _parabatai_ draws them on you, and it has been part of their ritual for Kenma to Mark him before he leaves for a patrol or a mission. The runes are always the same too, but today Kenma adds a new one. Calm Anger.

Tetsurou thins his lips, “I am calm Kenma.” But his _parabatai_ doesn’t even spare a look back at him, just pockets the stele and picks his handheld again, unpausing his game.

“You’re the eldest in this mission Kuro, make sure you make a rational decision okay.”

Tetsurou wants to argue that he’s always rational, but thinks better than saying something that he isn’t sure he can promise to keep. Because he’s slowly learning that when it comes to Tsukishima, any and all rationality is suddenly foreign for him.

*******

When Tetsurou gets to the circular lobby of the Institute, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are already there. Yamaguchi is standing behind Tsukishima, with the latter lifting his shirt up so the former can draw a Surefooted rune on his lower back.

Tetsurou’s breath hitches at the sight. Tsukishima’s skin is mapped with thin white scars from old and used runes, and tattooed with black lines from new ones. He couldn’t be sure from this distance, but Tetsurou can imagine how firm the blonde’s lower back muscles are, and the intensity of his _want_ to touch it almost knocks the remaining air out of his lungs.

And it’s funny really, because every Shadowhunters’ skin looks like that. Decorated with scars and runes, muscles filled and strong. But somehow, seeing Tsukishima’s sliver of skin —and honestly, it’s such a small amount of skin for him to combust over so he should really try to keep it together— is sending waves of electricity throughout his body.

“Done, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi says as he admires his work, and suddenly the waves of electricity is replaced by an acrid taste behind Tetsurou’s mouth.

And by the Angel, if he doesn’t get his shit together soon, he’s going to have an emotional whiplash.

“You kids ready?” He says, making his presence known.

Tsukishima drops his shirt instantly, turning around to face Tetsurou. The glint of a necklace catches Tetsurou’s attention. He doesn’t think he’d seen Tsukishima wear it before. The necklace is made of a slim silver chain, with a crescent moon pendant resting at the middle of Tsukishima’s collarbones. Tetsurou wants to comment on it, about why the other boy would accessorize for a mission, but before he could say anything, Tsukishima is already walking out the Institute door.

The cold evening air of Tokyo greets them as they step outside.

“Let’s get this over with. Where is their lair?”

“Wanna guess?” Tetsurou keeps up with Tsukishima easily, walking by his left side while Yamaguchi stays on his right.

“Not really. Though I’ve already studied the city’s map.”

“Ah, so diligent. But I’m guessing it’s a mundane map?”

Tsukishima smirks a little, “I didn’t know you guys have a special Shadowhunter version of Tokyo’s map. I would have gotten it if I’d known.”

“Does he ever stop being a smart ass?” Tetsurou asks, looking at Yamaguchi.

The green haired boy smiles fondly, “Sorry, no. He wouldn’t be Tsukki if he isn’t being sarcastic.”

“Yea, I can see that. And apparently, it’s in his blood.”

Tsukishima’s neck snaps to Tetsurou quickly, his golden eyes staring daggers at the older Nephilim. There’s more than anger in his eyes too, but Tetsurou cannot place what it is. Before Tetsurou can say anything, Tsukishima quickens his pace, almost sprinting, leaving Tetsurou and Yamaguchi to walk side by side.

“It’s a sensitive topic to him.” Yamaguchi says, watching his _parabatai_. “He didn’t want you guys to know, told us not to say anything about it before we left London. But apparently the warlock earlier figured it out and told you guys anyway.”

Tetsurou thinks back to the way Tsukishima reacted when Oikawa had revealed that piece of information earlier, the way the pulse in his neck quickened even when he kept his face impassive. The way his voice was suddenly edge with _something_ as he asks ‘ _what gave it away_ ’.

“Actually shrimpy had already spilled something back in their first day. About Tsukki having more angel blood? I should have figured it out then, of course he’s a Herondale. It makes sense now.”

Yamaguchi peered at Tetsurou when he casually dropped the nickname that seems to be only used by the former, but like Kenma, he didn’t comment on it. Just smiled a little and said, “I’m guessing you didn’t tell Tsukki that Hinata said anything, or else Hinata would be missing by now.”

“I meant to ask him about it, but I kept forgetting every time we hang out.” He doesn’t add that he keeps forgetting because of how distracted he is with Tsukishima sitting right beside him to remember.

“You guys hang out!?”

Tetsurou is confused by the shocked tone of Yamaguchi, “Yea...”

“He goes? Voluntarily?”

“Well, I haven’t had to drag him to the green house, so yea I’d say it’s voluntary.”

“And he talks?”

“It’s mostly me, but he does talk about himself sometimes. He told me about not being back to Idris since he left the Academy. And some stories about that ghost at the London Institute.”

Yamaguchi looks at him with complete awe that makes him kind of guilty for ever thinking ill of the kid, “Wow, Kuroo, how did you even manage that?”

“I... what?”

The younger Shadowhunter suddenly laughs, hugging his middle, “And Tsukki told me there wasn’t anything interesting that happened before I got here.” He wipes his eyes, calming down before continuing, “The Herondale thing, he is sensitive about it, but if he’s talking to you about himself already then just ask him about it. I’m sure you’ve noticed it but he keeps to himself a lot. I’m glad to hear you managed to make friends with him.”

“I’m not sure that’s the term Tsukki would use, but yea I’m glad too.”

The conversation lulls, and Tetsurou just watches Tsukishima walk a couple of paces in front of them. His tall frame is clad in gear too, and Tetsurou admires how it hugs the younger Nephilim in all the right places. He eyes where Tsukishima decided to tuck and hide his weapons, and as if it materializes out of nowhere, he notices the crossbow strapped behind Tsukishima’s back.

_So he’s a crossbow user_ , Tetsurou thinks, but he must have said it out loud because Yamaguchi hums beside him.

“He’s really good with the crossbow and bow and arrows, the best archer I’ve seen so far. But that isn’t his main weapon anymore.”

Tetsurou wants to ask more, but Tsukishima —who might have remembered that he doesn’t actually know where he’s going— suddenly stops and stands in front of them with his arms crossed.

“Are you gonna tell us where we’re going or are we just gonna keep walking around all night?”

“So impatient with me.” Tetsurou says with a smile, “It’s actually an old onsen not too far away from here. We have to take the subway though.”

“They stay at an onsen?” Yamaguchi’s confusion is written all over his face, and Tetsurou finds that whatever animosity he had felt for the kid is gone now, replaced by the same fondness he has for Hinata and sometimes, Bokuto.

Suddenly, he feels light again and he couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s good business, but it’s only open for Downworlders. We stop by sometimes too. There’s also a rumor that that’s where Iwaizumi and Oikawa first did it.” He wiggles his eyebrows meaningfully, and the _parabatai_ pair starts blushing scarlet.

And Tetsurou is so stupid, because now he has seen what Tsukishima looks like with a soft blush on his face —pinkish, like sakura blossoms dusting his high cheekbones and ears— and Tetsurou’s heart is beating wildly all over the place and his blood is rushing in his ears.

He clears his throat and laughs at how flustered the two had been just because of his offhand comment. (Not that he’s any better, but for a completely different reason.)

“You didn’t hear that from me, okay?”

“Not like we’d casually talk about other people’s private activities anyway.” Tsukishima scowls, and Tetsurou couldn’t decide if a blushing Tsukishima is cuter than a scowling Tsukishima.

The three of them grow quiet then, with Tetsurou leading the way to the vampire lair. The subway ride was uneventful enough, and with the mundanes not seeing them, the commute was easy. After fifteen minutes, they arrive at their stop. They left the train station and after ten more minutes on foot, they rounded a corner and stopped in front of an old building.

“Chinoike Jigoku,” Kuroo says, “or the Bloody Hell Pond.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, “That’s what it’s actually called?”

“There’s no actual blood in the hot spring, is there?” Yamaguchi eyes the onsen dubiously.

“Well, Daichi says it _isn’t_ real blood. But the pond _is_ red.”

“And you believe him?”

“Of course! I’ve taken a bath in there, and I know what blood tastes like.”

Tsukishima turns to him with undisguised disgust, “You drank it? The spring water? The red spring water? Where other people had taken a bath before?”

“I was just making sure that the pond isn’t actually blood!”

The younger pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes tightly, and Tetsurou somehow wants to laugh. “Whatever, I don’t wanna know.”

“In my defense, Bokuto drank it with me.”

“I said, _I really don’t wanna know_. Let’s just go inside.”

Tetsurou actually laughs at that.

Vampires dressed in yukatas welcomes them and leads them to the receiving area of the onsen, where Sawamura Daichi is waiting. His skin is leeched of color and perfectly smooth, a perfect contrast to the dark yukata he’s currently wearing. Daichi has been the leader of the Tokyo vampire clan for as long as Tetsurou can remember. They have always had a civil relationship with the vampire, and his clan members never causes any real trouble for the Shadowhunters (aside from the occasional fights with werewolves, but never anything serious.)

“Daichi.” Tetsurou greets.

“Kuroo.” The vampire greets back with a nod, and then his attention zeroes in on Tsukishima.

Tetsurou couldn’t help but step in front of the younger Nephilim, even if he knows that the latter wouldn’t appreciate the gesture.

“What’s this about Daichi?”

The vampire exhales long and loudly, “Believe me, I have no idea myself. Just follow me and check it out yourself.”

“Is this some kind of trap?” Yamaguchi asks to no one in particular.

“No, Daichi’s smarter than that.” Kuroo says, because he knows he’s right.

Daichi had personally called the Institute, specifically asking for one of them. If the three of them fails to come back or contact anyone at the Institute by tomorrow at the latest, Kuroo is sure that Akaashi would send back up, and Daichi would be the number one suspect.

And the vampires hadn’t asked them to leave any of their weapons, so that’s good enough for Kuroo. They follow Daichi deeper into the onsen, and Tetrusou takes in everything, from the number of vampires in the vicinity to things that can double as a weapon. He also analyses the best escape route they could take, and behind him, he’s sure that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are doing the same.

They continue deeper into the onsen, and Tetsurou realizes that they’re heading to the VIP area. They stop in front of a closed door, and with a last look, Daichi slides it open.

A man is sitting crossed legged on the floor, a quick look and Tetsurou can tell that he is a vampire too. Curly black hair falls around his pale face, and there are two distinct moles above his right eyebrows. The only mark on his perfectly beautiful face.

The vampire did not even spare any of them a glance and instantly locks his eyes on Tsukishima, still standing behind Tetsurou.

“Sakusa?” He hears Tsukishima say.

Tetsurou did not know what to expect when Daichi had asked for Tsukishima, but it certainly wasn’t this.

Sakusa. He’s heard that name before.

_But Tsukishima has an immortal suitor._

_Sakusa isn’t courting me._

_Sakusa Kiyoomi? The leader of the London vampire clan?_

Tetsurou watches as Sakusa stands up gracefully from the floor —his dark brown yukata hugging his frame perfectly— still ignoring every other person in the room, and heads straight for Tsukishima. Before the vampire can get close enough though, Tetsurou stands in his way.

The vampire finally looks at Tetsurou, his lips curving slightly downward. He tries to walk pass Tetsurou a second time, but the Shadowhunter doesn’t bulge.

Looking pass him, Sakusa says, “Kei,”

His stomach drops, and suddenly the jealousy that Tetsurou had felt for Yamaguchi pales in comparison to this. It had hurt, the first time he heard Yamaguchi call Tsukishima in that nickname, but they are _parabatai_. Of course they’d be familiar with each other.

But this. The way this vampire had uttered Tsukishima’s first name with such familiarity and open adoration is making Tetsurou’s stomach knot within itself.

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima starts to walk pass Tetsurou, closer to the bloodsucker, and before Tetsurou can register what he’s doing, he had already grabbed the younger by the wrist.

Tsukishima’s eyes snapped down to meet his —and Tetsurou is vaguely aware of other pairs of eyes on them, but his Shadowhunter senses dulls and he can only focus on the golden orbs that’s boring into his brown ones— he doesn’t even have time to let it sink in that this is the first time that he’s actually touching the younger boy. After weeks of holding back the urge to reach out and so much as let their skin skim whenever they’re seated at the rooftop garden together...

“It’s fine, I know him.” Tsukishima says, and tugs his wrist away from Tetsurou’s hold.

He can do nothing but watch as Tsukishima stands in front of the vampire —who’s definitely looking smug— and asks for the second time, “What are you doing here?”

“Atsumu and Osamu are missing.”

Tsukishima levels him a look, “How.”

“Who are those?” Tetsurou asks.

Yamaguchi, who is now standing beside him answers flatly, “Atsumu and Osamu are Sakusa’s subjugates.”

Tetsurou racks his brain, trying to place what that term means. “Subju— isn’t that illegal!?”

“They’ve already been with me before the accords were signed.” The vampire answers smoothly, still staring openly at Tsukishima.

“Can’t you just call for them? They’re your subjugates. Aren’t they supposed to be blindly following your every whip?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, understanding dawns on Tetsurou.

Suddenly, the blank look on Tsukishima’s face makes sense. Something like this must have already happened before, and Kageyama had even ranted about how the London vampire clan leader would call them in for asinine tasks just to be able to spend time with Tsukishima.

A rush of anger in levels he had never felt before surges in him, but not even a second later and Tetsurou feels a slight burning on his right arm, by his elbow, and somehow his anger simmers down. He takes a deep breath, and makes a mental note to thank Kenma later for adding the Calm Anger rune. Because Tetsurou doesn’t know what he would have done if not for it.

“I’m sorry but what the actual fu—“ Tetsurou starts, but Tsukishima cuts him off with a look.

“I’ll go find them, then.”

Sakusa immediately reaches out, holding onto Tsukishima’s wrist much like how Tetsurou had done earlier. “But Kei...”

“It’s fine,” Yamaguchi says suddenly, “I’ll go. Are they here in Tokyo too?”

“Tadashi...”

“Really Tsukki, it’s fine. I’ve looked for them like, a dozen times already. I have a pretty good idea where they might go.”

“But this isn’t London, you just got here today, you don’t know this place.”

“The other Shadowhunter can go with him then.” Sakusa says, eyeing Tetsurou with a sly smile that he’s not even hiding.

“I’ll go.” Daichi volunteers, almost making Tetsurou jump because he had forgotten about the other vampire’s presence.

“Now now, Sawamura. You don’t have to do that. I’m pretty sure that the Nephilim are capable enough.”

Tetsurou was tempted to show Sakusa just how _capable_ he is.

“I think you’ll find, mister Sakusa,” Daichi says, his tone dropping in a way that Tetsurou had never heard before, “that we do things differently here in Tokyo.” The vampire looks at him then, “I’ll accompany this young Shadowhunter and look for the missing subjugates. You may stay here while waiting for us.”

Tetsurou nods.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima tries to step toward his _parabatai_ , who had started to follow Daichi outside. But Sakusa still has his pale —so much paler still, compared to Tsukishima’s— hand on his wrist.

The Nephilim looks down on it, then back to the vampire, and something in Tsukishima’s eyes must have surprised the latter, because his dark red eyes widens and he finally lets go.

“I’ll be fine, Tsukki. We’ll be back soon.” Yamaguchi’s gaze falls on Tetsurou, “Don’t leave my _parabatai_ , Kuroo.”

The older Shadowhunter wants to say that he doesn’t even need the reminder, because there was no way in any dimensions of hell was he leaving Tsukishima here, alone with that bloodsucker. Even if the two of them knows each other far longer, even if the younger is surely capable of protecting himself if it comes down to a fight, he wasn’t leaving.

Tetsurou doesn’t like the predatory way that Sakusa looks at Tsukishima, doesn’t like the way he calls him by his first name as if he have some kind of claim on the blonde.

He knows that he’s being unreasonable, a bit possessive even, but it’s obvious that Tsukishima is uncomfortable with the vampire’s presence right now. So yes, of course Tetsurou is not going to leave Yamaguchi’s _parabatai_.

The tatami sliding doors closes behind Yamaguchi and Daichi, leaving Tetsurou with Tsukishima and Sakusa — who’s still openly watching the other Shadowhunter with searching eyes.

“How are you?” The vampire suddenly asks, gracefully sitting on the ground again.

Tsukishima exhales heavily, “What are you doing here Sakusa?”

Sakusa pours tea on two glasses, taking his time and not even looking worried about his apparent missing human snacks. “It’s been so long since I last visited Japan.”

“Did you follow me here? How did you even know where I am?”

The vampire glares at Tetsurou, obviously not wanting his presence there. Tetsurou smiles at him openly, and rests his palm on the hilt of his katana. With a roll of his eyes, Sakusa looks back at Tsukishima.

“You could have told me you were leaving.” He says, almost a whisper.

“I didn’t have to.”

The pained expression on Sakusa’s face startled Tetsurou, sobering his anger a little more. Since they got here, Sakusa had either looked bored, glowering (mostly at Tetsurou), or just focusing all his attention on Tsukishima. He did not expect him to look that vulnerable and hurt over four cutting words. And suddenly Tetsurou feels like he _actually_ shouldn’t be here, like he’s intruding into something personal. But he can’t convince himself enough to go.

“Kei...”

“Call back the twins.”

“But —“

“We’ve already talked about this, Sakusa.” Tsukishima’s hands starts to shake, and he closes them into tight fists to stop it. “You’re crossing the line.”

The vampire looks defeated, and Tetsurou couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Sakusa just sighs and nods, “I’ll call them back.”

Tsukishima swiftly turns around, heading for the door, but stops short when Sakusa adds, “I thought we were at least friends. I wish you told me you were leaving, even as a friend.”

Tetsurou watches the way Tsukishima’s throat bob as he swallows, “We _are_ friends, and this is crossing the line.”

Tsukishima storms out of the room without looking back to see the blood stained tears on Sakusa’s face, and as Tetsurou follows the younger Nephilim, he realizes that this is the first time he has ever seen a vampire cry.

*******

The moon is high as Tetsurou steps outside of the onsen, and he sees Tsukishima leaning on the wooden gate. His golden hair almost silver under the moon light, and the pendant of his necklace is faintly glowing, not much different from the glow of a witchlight rune stone.

He approaches slowly, walking loudly to make his presence known. He has no idea what exactly happened inside, and he’s unsure how he’s feeling about it. His mind is still reeling from everything that transpired in the last half hour, and he couldn’t shake away the image of the vampire crying in his head.

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima says in the silence, “This was a waste of time.”

Tetsurou did not know what to say. He tries to silence the voice inside his head that’s urging him to step closer and hold Tsukishima in his arms; he doesn’t know how the other boy would take it, and he can’t read the expression on Tsukishima’s face right now.

He wonders why it kind of hurts, seeing the other boy make that face. So without thinking, Tetsurou stands next to Tsukishima and reaches down, hooking his index finger with the younger’s pinky.

Tsukishima looks down on it, Tetsurou prepares himself to be pushed away, for the other boy to snatch his hand back just like how he did before, but instead he felt it wound tighter. In that moment he wasn’t sure who was supporting who, he just knows that the moon is so beautiful, and that he could die happy with that soft pinky wrapped so tightly around his calloused second digit.

*******

The commute back to the Institute was completely quiet, with Yamaguchi sending worried glances between Tetsurou and his _parabatai_. When they finally arrive, Tsukishima apologizes again, and then excuses himself to go to his room.

Tetsurou runs his hand through his hair, already thinking about how he’s going to report this _mission_ to Akaashi. But then Yamaguchi is looking at him expectantly, holding out a folded piece of paper.

He takes it, eyeing the freckled Shadowhunter.

“What’s this?”

“Sawamura Daichi told me to give it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKKI!!!! <33
> 
> This chapter ran away from me,,, a bunch of the things that happened here were supposed to be much shorter but then I finished writing it and I realised that I have to add another chapter to my total chapter count because I have to move the other thing that was supposed to happen here,,, And I had to edit it so much until it feels right... to be honest it still doesn’t feel completely right but... I actually like how it all came together... anyway HERE IT IS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!
> 
> The Chinoike Jigoku or Bloody Hell Pond is a real place in Japan!! It’s on Beppu, which is like 14 hours away from Tokyo?? But I moved it for this fic :))
> 
> ALSO!! Tsukki as a Herondale!?!? I just think it fits so well with his blonde hair and gold eyes and sarcasm and angsty “it’s just a club” personality. Like if all that doesn’t scream Herondale to you idk what will.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE SHOWN FOR THIS FIC I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM EVERY TIME YOU GUYS COMMENTS OR LEAVE A KUDOS OR SCREAM WITH ME ON TWITTER (it’s @eunwoopeia btw) LIKE REALLY THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU


	3. Dancing With Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima glowers at him and was about to say something but more Elapid demons appear, seemingly out of nowhere, still surrounding them and crowding them away from Bokuto and Akaashi who are both busy fighting.
> 
> “Looks like it’s me and you, Tsukki.”
> 
> “Don’t you ever stop talking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back (kind of) happy halloween!! & as celebration, i present you: in denial kuroo, half naked tsukki, bokuaka!!! (a whipped bokuto & pinning akaashi), & my very first try at writing a fight scene D: (also Something happens at the end, but like you guys don’t have to worry about it cause i’m pretty sure he’s fine ü)

The note contained two words, written in neat handwriting: _Inuyasha’s party._

Tetsurou looks at Yamaguchi, a silent question in his eyes.

“He just told me to give it to you. Is it...” Yamaguchi hesitates, “Does it have anything to do with Tsukki?”

He looked at the cryptic message again, Tetsurou had worked with Daichi long enough to understand the gist of the message. The vampire wants to meet up at Oikawa’s party to discuss something. Something that needs to be discussed away from the onsen or the Institute where others might get suspicious.

“I don’t know yet, but I’m going to find out.”

“You’ll tell me right, if it’s about him?”

Whatever jealousy that Tetsurou might have felt for the younger Nephilim is long gone now. He sees the way that Yamaguchi worries about Tsukishima, and it only reminds him of his worry for his own _parabatai_.

“Of course.”

Yamaguchi nods and starts to make his way to the second floor, but Tetsurou calls out to him.

“Sakusa and Tsukki... shima,” He wets his lips, hoping that the other wouldn’t notice how much he dreads the answer to his own question, “Is there something going on between them?”

Yamaguchi tilts his head, looking down at the older Shadowhunter from the staircase. Tetsurou wonders what the other sees in him, he doesn’t even know what kind of expression he must be making.

“No, not like what you’re thinking at least.” Yamaguchi scratches the back of his neck, like he’s deciding how much he should say, “I’m not really sure for Sakusa though. It’s hard to say if his intentions are pure, but I’m pretty sure it’s not like that for Tsukki.”

Air rushes out of Tetsurou, but the heavy feeling is still there. “How do you know?”

In his mind, Oikawa’s voice echoes clear. ‘ _It wouldn’t surprise me if you push everyone who tries to love you away._ ’ And then Tsukishima, his hands shaking. Tsukishima, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows like there are wires in his throat. Tsukishima, looking somber while watching the moon.

He looked so unbearably sad.

“Tsukki’s never really... been with anyone like that. He’s never been interested in anyone that way.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yea...” Yamaguchi looks almost apologetic, like he’s had this exact conversation with other people before.

But of course he had. Of course other people would ask him about his _parabatai_. Of course other people would have been interested in Tsukishima as well.

“It’s not really a... It’s...” Yamaguchi looked conflicted, so Tetsurou quickly shook his head, forcing a smile on his face to ease the younger Nephilim.

“You don’t have to tell me. It’s fine.”

Yamaguchi lets go of a sigh, then walks down the stairs until he’s standing just a step above Tetsurou.

“It’s not fine. Tsukki hasn’t been fine. It’s... it’s a Herondale thing. He’s hung-up with a lot of things involving that certain part of his family. And honestly, I wish he wouldn’t be. Tsukki says that he hates it whenever other people would make a big deal out of him being a Herondale, but it’s actually him that couldn’t let that go. I always ask him about it but he doesn’t really tell me what he’s thinking... But...”

Yamaguchi looks at Tetsurou, searching something in his eyes, “But maybe he’d tell you.”

“Me?” A breathy laugh escapes Tetsurou, “If he hasn’t told you, his own _parabatai_ , what makes you think he’ll talk to me?”

“Because he already does. You said it yourself. You guys hangout, and you don’t even have to force him. And in the two weeks that you’ve known him, he’s already talking to you about himself.”

“That’s nothing, though —“

“Believe me Kuroo, that’s not nothing.”

With a nod, Yamaguchi excuses himself and leaves Tetsurou alone in his bubble of confusion and misery.

**~*~**

Keiji closes the book he’s been staring at for fifteen minutes, giving up on trying to force himself to read. He still doesn’t know what to make of the things Kuroo had told him, about everything that happened at the vampire’s onsen and Daichi’s note.

In hindsight, it might have been just a petty quarrel between friends (lovers?). It’s true that what the London vampire clan leader had done was a bit over the top, involving a vampire clan and an Institute from a different country. But then again, immortals tend to not care about inconveniencing other people that way. Stuff like these might be insignificant to someone who has been alive for hundreds of years and will still be for a hundred more. And it’s not like someone was injured or hurt in any obvious way.

But why would Daichi ask Tetsurou to meet up when they were already at the same place earlier? It must have something to do with Sakusa Kiyoomi. Or maybe it was just a coincidence and the vampire wants to talk about something else.

“‘Kaashi?”

Shaken from his revery, Keiji turns to the sound of Bokuto’s voice. The older boy is watching him, concern etched in his big eyes, head tilted in a way that’s very reminiscent to a puppy.

“Yes?”

“You’re doing the thing again, Akaashi.”

A small smile breaks his face before he can stop it, “I’m not doing anything, Bokuto.”

“You are. You’re worrying too much about something again.”

When Keiji moved to the Tokyo Institute, he had been grieving and scared. Having just lost his mother from an Eidolon demon weeks before, and his father from the Cold War a couple of years prior. He did not want to move into the Institute, but there was nowhere else to go. So he planned to attend the Shadowhunter Academy instead, and maybe the Scholomance after that. He was determined to ask the head of Tokyo Institute to send him, because he knew that the Institute were full of other orphaned kids who had grown up together.

Kids who had already settled in, and maybe wouldn’t appreciate the addition of another one. And Keiji only ever had his mom, he didn’t know how to make friends or act around people his age.

But all his worries were proven useless after meeting Bokuto Koutarou, with his white streaked hair and big owl eyes and wide open smile. Bokuto wasn’t the oldest kid in the group, but he had been the most accommodating and welcoming, easing Keiji with everyone else like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Like he had been there with them right from the start.

Bokuto, who was always smiling and shining so brightly. And like the proverbial moth, Keiji was drawn to Bokuto’s flame, and any thoughts of leaving Tokyo had gone out the window.

Keiji looks at him now, seven years older from when they had first met, but still the same star that shined during Keiji’s darkest times. The older Nephilim always knew how to calm Keiji’s storms, and he wonders until when would he be allowed to have this beautiful star next to him until he has to let him go.

“I was just thinking.”

The other shook his head stubbornly, “No, I know you.” Bokuto plucked the book from Keiji’s grasp, placing it on the table and taking Keiji’s hand, “Come on, I know what you need.”

He allows himself to be pulled, following wherever the other Nephilim is planning to drag him to, and just looks at their intertwined fingers.

_Until when..._

“Took your damn time, didn’t you?” Comes Kuroo’s voice as they step outside the Institute library.

“Akaashi was busy, I didn’t wanna disturb him while he was reading.”

Keiji eyes the pair of them; Kuroo still hasn’t changed out of his gear, and now Bokuto is dressed similarly too. Iwaizumi and Shimizu had already left an hour ago for their patrol, along with Kageyama and Hinata.

He raises his eyebrows, “Are you going somewhere?”

“Oikawa’s cat’s birthday party!” Bokuto announced, raising their connected hands.

“Ah, yes. Daichi’s note.”

“Well, yea. But also, it’s been a while since we all went out just to have fun. And you’ve been too busy lately preparing for the new kids’ arrival, so I think you could really use a break ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto says with a pout, now holding both of Keiji’s hands and swinging them slightly.

“Fu-“ Kuroo sputters, “You think we’re going out to have fun!?”

“You aren’t. But Akaashi is. I’ll be there to help you anyway, but Akaashi deserves a night out.”

“Bokuto —“ Keiji starts, but Bokuto quickly shushes him.

“No Shadowhunter work for you tonight, Akaashi. You’re gonna enjoy Oikawa’s infernal cat’s birthday while we deal with this Daichi thing, okay?”

There’s nothing Keiji can do but agree, nobody can be as stubborn as Bokuto especially whenever he gets into one of his overprotective moods. Because even if he isn’t the eldest, Bokuto had always taken care of everyone like a big brother.

“Whatever, let’s just go pick up the kid.”

They started walking down the hall towards the living quarters, with Keiji’s hand still held softly in Bokuto’s callused one. He tries not to think too much of it; Bokuto tends to be touchy whenever he’s fretting over someone, and even if Keiji is the last person who wants to be babied, it’s also nice to be on the receiving end of Bokuto’s ministrations.

“By ‘kid’, do you mean Tsukishima?”

“He— well the note might have something to do with him so I think he deserves to know. And Oikawa rarely throws a party since he got together with Iwaizumi, he should at least get to experience that once plus—“

“It was a yes or no question, Kuroo. No need to be defensive, it’s fine it you just want to spend more time with him.” Keiji says with a smile, watching Kuroo’s face slowly turn red.

“I’m not being defensive!” Kuroo states, looking more guilty.

This makes Bokuto laugh, “Bro, you so are.”

They stop outside Tsukishima’s door, just like they had a couple of hours earlier. Kuroo is the one to knock, tapping his knuckles on the heavy wood door three times.

No answer comes. Kuroo knocks again, more insistent this time.

“He might be sleeping already.”

“Nah, it’s only eleven. We always stay up way pass midnight so I’m sure he’s still awake.”

Keiji shares a look with Bokuto, silently asking if he knows what Kuroo means. The other just shakes his head, eyes wide and glinting. Kuroo continues attacking the door, and Keiji thinks that at this rate the entire Institute would be woken up.

“Tsukki! Come on, open up. I know you’re awake. I can see the witchlight through the gap under the door. _Tsukki_!”

The door suddenly swings open, revealing a half naked and scowling Tsukishima. His golden hair is in a wild disarray, and he’s matted with sweat. Keiji watches as Kuroo’s eyes follow beads of it down from Tsukishima’s neck to his jutting collarbones, some clinging to the crescent moon pendant of the necklace he’s wearing. Going down to his chest, decorated with dark runes in bright contrast to his pale skin, down to the ridges of his abs, until it disappears under the waistband of his jeans.

“Did you just call me ‘Tsukki’?” The boy asks, his voice still rough from sleep.

Kuroo swallows thickly, and Keiji thinks that the poor man might have forgotten how to breathe.

“Tsukki!” Bokuto shouts, making the younger flinch away from the sound. “Hey why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“What?”

“We’re going to Inuyasha’s birthday party!”

Tsukishima’s scowl deepens, “Who?”

“Oikawa’s cat.” Keiji supplies helpfully.

Confusion morphs the younger Shadowhunter’s face, which quickly turned into irritation. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closes it, like he’s physically stopping the words from tumbling out of him. He pinches the bridge of his nose, as if he’s questioning all the decisions he had made in his life for him to end up in this situation.

“Why,” Tsukishima finally says, every word dripping with poison, “in the name of the Angel, would I come celebrate Oikawa’s cat’s birthday with you?”

Thankfully, this wakes Kuroo up from whatever dream realm he had gone to when Tsukishima had opened his door. “No! No, it’s because of this.” He holds out the piece of paper, “Daichi told freckles to give it to me.”

Tsukishima takes the folded paper and reads it, “This just says ‘ _Inuyasha’s party_.” The poor kid looks like he’s two seconds away from losing the thin thread of patience he has left.

“It means he wants to meet up but doesn’t want to make it an official thing. It means there’s something that he wants to say, but doesn’t feel safe saying it at the onsen earlier.”

“Are you making this up?”

“Just to get you to the party? Come on Tsukki, I’m smoother than that.”

Keiji was inclined to disagree, seeing as Kuroo had stopped working for a solid minute earlier. But that would be counter productive.

“Come on, don’t you wanna know what Daichi wanna say? It might have something to do with you. Or maybe that other vampire with the moles.”

Tsukishima thins his lips, weighting down his options.

“Fine. Let me get dressed first.”

“Yes. Get dressed. Please do.”

The door slams shut, and Kuroo quickly falls on his knees, one hand on his chest. “By the Angel. Does he want me to die or something?”

Keiji rolls his eyes as Bokuto bursts into laughter.

**~*~**

There are two reasons why Kei had agreed to come. First, he is curious about what the Tokyo vampire clan leader wanted to say. Kei isn’t sure if it really does have anything to do with him or Sakusa, but the timing is suspicious. And second, Kei needs a drink.

He can already feel the beginning of a headache, having been unceremoniously woken up in the middle of his sleep. Admittedly, it had been too early for him to sleep when they got back from the onsen, but Kei had felt too heavy and tired that he immediately passed out as soon as he dropped on his bed.

They’re back in the subway now, on the way to wherever Oikawa’s party is being held. The train cart is mostly empty, and the remaining mundanes are seated as far away from them as possible, wary of four heavily tattooed teenagers clad in black and whatever their weapons are glamoured into.

Kei tilts his head back until it hits the glass window behind him, forcing his mind blank and trying to focus on the voice speaking through his earphones. Suddenly, he felt someone flick his Adam’s apple which made him cough and elbow the person sitting on his right, dislodging one side of his earphones.

Kuroo burst out laughing, shamelessly loud and sounding suspiciously like a behemoth demon being slashed into two. Kei’s headache started to bloom full.

“What’cha listening to?” The older Shadowhunter plays with the earphone plug in his hands, and Kei is instantly hyperaware of how close they are sitting despite all the available space.

“Nothing.”

Kuroo pulled on the cord, making Kei lean closer to prevent dislodging the other side, and fitted the bud to his ear. His forehead creases, “He’s just talking?”

“It’s a podcast.”

“What’s that? Some kind of weird poetry band? Faeries have those too, you know.”

Sometimes it still shocks Kei how little Shadowhunters know about mundane culture even when they essentially live and exist in the same place. It had been jarring, the first time Kei left Idris to move to London. Even now, there are still a lot he doesn’t know. Not that he had been ignorant about how the mundanes live before, but the difference between reading about it and actually living through it is such a huge gap that sometimes Kei wonders how his brother is surviving. Is he having a hard time adjusting? Is he regretting the choice he so selfishly made?

But these are futile thoughts. What’s done is done, and the only thing Kei can do now is continue doing what he was brought up to do.

“It’s nothing.” Kei pauses the podcast episode and pulls the cord of his earphones, earning a yelp from Kuroo as the bud is roughly removed from his ears.

“So touchy, Tsukki.”

Kei glares at the Kuroo, cursing the adorable pout that the older boy is sporting. “Don’t call me that.”

“But why? That’s what freckles calls you.”

“He’s my _parabatai_.”

“What will your girlfriend get to call you then?”

“I don’t even like girls,” He answers before he can stop himself, and Kuroo’s smile turns into a shit eating grin.

“Boyfriend then?”

He wills himself not to blush, but the heat creeping up his face is a sure sign that he’s failing miserably. And Kuroo’s close proximity isn’t really helping. “It’s none of your business.”

Kuroo lifts his hands in surrender, smiling like he won something. Kei contemplated on listening to his podcast again, but decided against it. Instead he watches Bokuto and Akaashi, seated side by side opposite the two of them. The older Shadowhunter is recounting some story animatedly —hands making big movements, eyes bright and white hair sticking up in all directions— while the younger alternates between nodding and humming in response.

He wonders why the way that Akaashi looks at Bokuto reminds him of the way Tadashi used to look at Yachi, before he confessed to her. But that really isn’t his business too.

Kuroo scurries closer, “Can I ask you something?”

“It’s not like I can stop you anyway.” They’ve already spent enough times at the rooftop garden for Kei to know that nothing he says will deter the other away. And it’s fine too, because if Kei is being honest, he likes the sound of Kuroo’s voice.

“Why Japan?”

“Just because.”

Kuroo pouts again, “Come on Tsukki, you gotta give me something better than that. And shrimpy told me it was your idea to move here.”

Kei bites his lips, stalling, because that feeling is back again. Like the wall that he so carefully built around himself from five years ago is nothing but a low fence that Kuroo can easily jump over to. Easy. _It’s so easy to talk to him._

And it’s not just that. Kei wants to answer his stupid questions, because (again, if he’s being honest) some part of him wants Kuroo to get to know him. It’s stupid and kind of pathetic —and yea, maybe it’s only because Kei is the shiny new toy in Kuroo’s eyes— but Kei is liking the attention.

“My grandfather is from here before he moved to Idris after he got married. My dad grew up there, met my mom during some mission, but he went here to Japan for his study year too.”

But. _It can’t be this easy._

“And all your friends just agreed to come with you?”

He shrugs a slender shoulder, “Kageyama and Hinata were planning on either Rio or Italy at first, but they couldn’t settle on which one. When they found out Tadashi and Yachi were planning to go here with me, they decided to just come with us.”

“What are you, a flock of crows that migrates together?”

“And you, where did you go for your study year?”

“Nowhere. I mean, it’s not actually required right? Just highly encouraged. And I wanted to go, but it would have been too hard for Kenma. Other Institutes might not be as understanding about his situation.”

Kei nods. Kuroo had already shared stories about his parabatai; a half faerie and half Nephilim who was given a Voyance rune by his Shadowhunter father when he was still too young to bare it. Kuroo said that Kenma’s father reasoned out that he did what he did because he was afraid that the Clave would ask him to send Kenma back to his fae mother if he couldn’t bare the angelic runes. It’s safe to say that that plan had backfired royally.

“Where would you have gone?”

“Paris. Athens? New York seems fun too.”

“New York is like, the epicentre of disaster. But Paris and Athens sounds nice.”

Kuroo leans forward, invading Kei’s space, and he can feel Kuroo’s hot breath on his cheeks. “Wanna go visit it with me next time?”

Kei moves away, ignoring Kuroo and his lovely voice and his enticing empty promises, and pretends that his heart isn’t trying to beat out of his chest.

“You know they say silence means yes, right?”

“Or maybe it means I’m done with this conversation.”

He ignores the glint in Akaashi’s eyes and the big smile in Bokuto’s face across from them, and wonders how long they have been watching. Wonders what they think about their friend asking a boy from another Institute to go to _Paris of all places_ with him.

They exit at the next stop. Kei hasn’t had the chance to go around the city yet, only leaving the Institute whenever he’s on patrol. He tries to look around him this time, taking in everything his slightly throbbing brain can absorb.

Even at the very late hour, the city is still busting with so much life. They aren’t near any of the major Tokyo streets, but people are still teeming here, going in and out of restaurants and bars in different levels of drunkenness. Music from different stores and clubs mix together with laughter and the honking of cars. Kei thinks it’s so humbling, how tiny and insignificant it all makes him feel, and he forgets about the things that had made him succumb to sleep earlier.

A group of friends pass in front of them, exiting from a ramen house, and Kei wonders what he would be doing if he wasn’t born as a Shadowhunter. Would he be part of a group like that? Maybe attending a university and stressing about what he’s going to do for the rest of his life? Sometimes Kei thinks that the mundanes have it better, not knowing about the real horrors of the world just hiding in the shadows.

“Tsukki? Are you okay?” Kuroo peers at him.

“I’m fine. Why?”

Kuroo points at something under his chin, “You’ve been playing with your necklace.”

Kei drops his hand immediately. It has been an unconscious habit since the necklace was passed onto him five years ago. He feels it now, even with his hands away, the weight of the necklace. It wasn’t supposed to be his in the first place, and he didn’t even acknowledge it since three years ago.

“I was just spacing.”

“Thinking about someone?”

“No, just how I’m gonna throw you on the ground so I’ll finally be able to walk in peace.”

“That’s hot.” Kuroo says without missing a beat, and Kei’s heart did a sudden flip.

On the outside, he rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue, “By the Angel, Kuroo, you’re insufferable.”

The raven haired Nephilim throws him a smile, making Kei’s heart flip pathetically again. “You still tolerate me though.”

And may the Angel help him because it’s true, and for the first time in eighteen years Kei isn’t just tolerating someone else’s existence. (He’s afraid that he’s starting to crave it too.)

*******

Oikawa Tooru’s cat’s eightieth birthday is held in the warlock’s shared apartment with Iwaizumi Hajime. The building looks normal enough from the outside, but once inside, the space is so much bigger that Kei is sure that magic is somehow involved.

The moment they entered, he tenses and automatically palms the hilt of one of the seraph blades he has on his belt. Kei had never been in a place so full of Downworlders interacting freely (aside from the Shadow Market) and not immediately bailing at the sight of Shadowhunters. In contrary, it seems like Bokuto and Kuroo are even friends with most of them.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto shouts, announcing his presence to the room, and people (well, not _people_ exactly. Vampires and werewolves and faeries and warlocks to be more precise.) immediately gravitated toward the silver haired Shadowhunter.

Bokuto and Kuroo were surrounded by Downworlders in a flash, and somehow this puts a smile in Kei’s lips. Of course, if anyone can charm Downworlders who are usually very wary about Shadowhunters into becoming their friends, it’s going to be Kuroo and Bokuto.

“That’s going to take a while,” Akaashi says beside Kei, also watching the two, “Wanna grab some drink at the bar?”

“Sure. That’s one of the reasons why I came anyway.”

A red headed faerie is manning the make shift bar, giving out drinks to everyone who comes without even being asked. As soon as Kei and Akaashi approaches, two drinks are already waiting for them. Kei looks at the pink liquid in front of him with apprehension, and raises one eyebrow.

“This is Tendou Satori, a pixie. He’s also the best bartender one could ask for. He’ll take one look at you and guess what drink you need.” Akaashi explains, slowly stirring the dark brown drink he was given.

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable taking drinks from a faerie.”

“Don’t worry angel boy, technically these drinks are Oikawa’s. I’m just mixing them. And he’s paying me so you’re good.” Tendou winks and goes back to making drinks for the other guests.

“It’s safe, faeries can’t lie.” Akaashi assures him, and takes a sip from his drink to make a point.

Kei takes a tentative sip from his drink as well, something fruity explodes in his tongue, and then the kick of a really strong alcohol. Kei loves it, and finishes the entire drink. Not even a second later and Tendou is refilling his glass with a sardonic smile.

The party continues around them, music pouring from some speakers Kei couldn’t see, and he is thankful for Akaashi’s silent companionship. They have the same no-time-for-bullshit energy and he had seen how efficiently the older Shadowhunter works. Kei respects and admires him for his dedication, and if Kei actually gave an ounce of care about being a Shadowhunter, he’s sure that Akaashi would be one of his role models.

“So when is Sawamura going to be here?”

“Eager to go down to business, I see.”

“No, I just want to finish this quickly so I can go back to sleep.”

“But Kuroo said you’re used to staying up late.”

_He talks about me?_ Kei wants to ask, and he almost does. But this almost childish need to pretend like it doesn’t matter to him keeps the question back. Just barely though.

After a while, Kuroo and Bokuto makes their way to the bar, and Tendou is already extending two glasses of drinks for them. Bokuto’s glass is filled with some slime green liquid, suspiciously bubbling, but the silver haired Shadowhunter takes it with a smile and immediately drinks it. Kuroo’s drink, on the other hand, looks surprisingly like iced tea, and Tendou is frowning down at him.

“You didn’t get it wrong, Tendou. No alcohol for me tonight.”

“Have you guys seen Oikawa? We should at least greet him.” Keiji says as the faerie leaves them again.

Kuroo stands on Kei’s right, propping his elbows on the bar table behind him, (Kei definitely does not watch the way Kuroo’s sleeves hugs his arms.) “One of the wolves told me he’s hiding somewhere, sulking.”

“Isn’t this supposed to be his party?”

The raven shrugs, “Technically it’s his cat’s party.”

The music changes —a weird mix of electronic pop and nature sounds that reminds Kei of the dangerously popular faerie revels— and suddenly Bokuto is pulling Akaashi towards the centre of the room, where the crowd is dancing. The latter is shaking his head, but is also making no effort to pull away, so Bokuto continues to lead him to the make shift dance floor until they get lost in the crowd of Downworlders.

Kei sips his drink, watches how the changing lights in the room —red to blue to purple to red again— dances across Kuroo’s face. Lighting his brown eyes and throwing shadows to the sharp bones of his cheeks. _He’s beautiful,_ Kei’s alcohol leaden brain supplies, _like a devil pretending to be an angel that’s sent specifically to tempt me._

“Liking what you see?” The older Nephilim smirks, looking at Kei sideways, making him look even more devilishly beautiful.

“Do you ever shut up?”

“Maybe if you make me?”

Thankfully, Kei is spared from giving an answer by the arrival of Sawamura Daichi. The vampire is still dressed in the dark yukata that he had been wearing earlier, only this time his face looks more grim. He looks at Kei once, nodding in acknowledgement, and then focuses on Kuroo.

“I was hoping we could speak in private.”

Kuroo shakes his head, “If it’s got anything to do with Tsukki, I think he has the right to know.”

“You can decide what you want to tell him after we talk.”

“Just go,” Kei says, “the faster you’re done, the earlier we can get back.”

**~*~**

Tetsurou and Daichi walked around Oikawa’s apartment until they stumble upon an empty room. They both looked around, making sure that it’s empty and that no other guest would be able to spy on whatever it is that they’re going to talk about.

“This better be worth it, Daichi.”

“It’s about Sakusa Kiyoomi, the vampire from earlier. And that Shadowhunter you were with.”

Tetsurou had suspected as much, but the confirmation sends a chill down his spine, making his pulse jump. He nods his head, indicating for the other to continue.

“I’m pretty sure you know that we vampires have our own politics. It’s mostly a thing within a clan, but of course there are hundreds of different clan leaders. Kita Shinsuke, the vampire representative of the New Council, is the closest one we have to an overall leader, or president if you will.

“On the other hand, Sakusa Kiyoomi is one of the oldest vampires to date, even older than Kita. He’s almost like royalty in our kind. But the clan leaders choose Kita over Sakusa as the representative because the latter has a shady background. A lot of muddy records.”

“He can’t be that bad,” Tetsurou says, “or the Clave would already have intervened.”

“He was never proven guilty of anything.”

“Okay... so why are you telling me these things?”

“Sakusa is already a really powerful vampire, but with that young Shadowhunter, he would be invincible, even from the Clave.”

Tetsurou’s stomach drops at the mention of Tsukishima, but he tries to school his face into something impassive. “With Tsukishima... Are you trying to imply that Sakusa is planning something —something possibly evil— with Tsukishima?”

Daichi’s face hardens, making him look a lot like a marble statue, “I cannot say for sure. But what I know is this, he took interest in that boy because he is a Herondale.”

“What!? Why?” Tetsurou is thoroughly confused. “And wait wait wait, how did you even know Tsukki’s a Herondale?”

The vampire shrugged, “I knew right away the moment I saw him. Anyway. We have our own gossips, not that I actively participate in things like those, but... There is a story that’s been going around for years now, about how drinking a Herondale’s blood would make a vampire a Daylighter.”

“A Daylighter...”

“A vampire who cannot be harmed by the sun.”

“What’s that got to do with drinking a Herondale’s blood?”

“Apparently it’s because they have more angel blood in them, or that one of their akin had been in direct contact with an angel before, more than once. It hasn’t been proven a fact though, I’m pretty sure that many had tried, but so far no one had succeeded yet.”

An image of Sakusa leaning over Tsukishima assaults Tetsurou’s brain, bright red blood dripping down the vampire’s chin as he savagely drinks from the blonde’s neck, amber eyes slowly turning grey.

But another image flickers through his mind, this one clearer, and real. Two lines of blood rolling down an inhumanely beautiful face.

The last thing Tetsurou wanted to do was to defend Sakusa Kiyoomi, but he keeps on remembering how broken and defeated the vampire had been with a simple _I didn’t have to_ , and somehow he finds it hard to believe that the vampire would mean any harm to Tsukishima.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“We have heard about Sakusa’s eccentric fascination to a certain Shadowhunter from London, at first we thought nothing of it. It isn’t the first time that a Downworlder would be interested to one of the Clave. But the fact that it is a Herondale changes things. And you have seen Sakusa, he went here the moment he found out that boy is here.”

He nods his understanding. A vampire that can walk freely under the sun, and an already really old and powerful vampire at that, with questionable morals. Tetsurou can see why Daichi is worried.

And assuming that Sakusa really is after Tsukishima and the possible power he might get from him, the fact that he had developed whatever feelings for the blonde might not change his original intentions.

Tetsurou also notes that Daichi had only said ‘ _drinking a Herondale’s blood_ ’.

Drinking doesn’t necessarily equate to killing. But Tetsurou would take no chances. He had seen how proprietorial and predatory the vampire had acted towards Tsukishima, he wouldn’t put it pass the vampire to get his hands bloody (pun intended).

“Why didn’t you want to say this to Tsukishima?”

“I am not sure what kind of relationship they have. I’m just being careful.” The vampire isn’t even looking a bit apologetic.

“Look, if you’re worried that Tsukki would help that vampire or whatever, just don’t, okay? I think it’s Sakusa that we gotta watch out for. Is he still staying at your onsen?”

Daichi nods, “If you trust the kid, I will too. As for Sakusa, yes, he is still at the onsen. But he locked himself inside that room with his subjugates.”

“Okay. Let me know if he or one of his subjugates leaves. I’ll arrange more patrols around your area as well. If you —“

He heard the turning of the door handle, and two throwing knives are already in his hands, pointed and ready to be whirled at the direction of the opening door. Tetsurou can also hear a low hissing behind him, and is sure that Daichi’s fangs are out and ready to attack the intruder as well.

But it’s only Daishou Suguru, looking between the two of them with a smirk slowly materialising on his snake like face, and admittedly the last person Tetsurou wanted to see. The knives grow heavy in his hands, and he wonders if it’s too late now to throw them at Daishou’s face and pretend like he still thought he was being attacked.

“Ah, Kuroo. You still like meeting in secret with Downworlders, I see.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous? Do I have to turn you down again?”

Sensing tension, Daichi took a step back and retracted his fangs, “I’ll be taking my leave now. Kuroo, I’ll talk to you again.”

“Yea, I’ll talk to the others about it. Thanks for telling me, by the way.”

With a nod, Daichi walked out of the room and back to the party, leaving Tetsurou and Daishou alone.

The latter leaned on the door frame, blocking the only exit Tetsurou can take —there is a window, but he’s sure that Oikawa wouldn’t be happy with a gaping hole in his wall— and crossed his arms. “Talking about something important?”

“Fishing for gossip?”

“You used to be fun, Kuroo. What happened to you?”

Tetsurou returned his knives to the holder in his belt, remembering the times he had spent with the faerie standing in front of him. The two of them had messed around before, and it had been fun, but Tetsurou refuses to be with someone who sees mortal emotions as a play thing.

“I realised that not everything can be just fun. You Fair Folk wouldn’t understand, since you don’t know a thing about love.”

“Don’t know a thing about love?” Daishou snarled, the lazy smile on his face is gone, replaced by a piercing glare. “And you think you do? You Shadowhunters act all high and mighty just because of some drop of angel blood.”

Tetsurou tilted his head, not even fazed by the faerie’s sudden anger, “What’s got your panties in a bunch? It’s that mundane girl again isn’t it?”

Daishou’s poison green eyes darkened, but he didn’t say anything.

“You think that’s love? Wanting to put her in a cage and hide her away? That’s sick. _You’re_ sick. But what else did I expect.”

In his mind, Tetsurou can see a lovely face and long brown hair, a strong set of jaw and a shy blush. Shadowhunters are warriors, trained to protect the mundanes from the hidden horrors of this world. And that is what Tetsurou would do.

“Not so friendly reminder, but if anything happens to her, you’re going to see just how hard our law can be. So I’d suggest leaving her alone.”

“Mika loves me!” Daishou snarls, and suddenly all his heavenly beauty gives way to his demonic heritage. His pupils change into slits, cracks appears in his skin like a tree bark, ears elongating into sharp tips, until he’s standing in front of Tetsurou in his real form.

“How can she? She doesn’t even know the real you, Daishou.”

“One day,” The faerie starts, “you’re going to fall so deeply in love that you wouldn’t be able to breathe, and there would be nothing you could do but let this love grow inside of you, no matter how painful it gets. And then you’ll understand, just how much faeries know about love.”

Changing back to his mundane features, Daishou leaves.

*******

“Brooooo, hey there you are! How’d it go?” Bokuto shouts over the music and party chaos as soon as Tetsurou walks back to the make shift bar in Oikawa’s kitchen.

Tsukishima peered down at him, eyes squinting. “Are you okay? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine, it’s just hot in here. Come on, let’s go back to the Institute and I’ll tell you what Daichi told me.”

As they got outside, Tetsurou relishes the cold air that’s softly hitting his face. He loves parties and social gatherings, but without the buzz of alcohol in his system the place felt too stuffy. He has no idea what time it is, but he’s glad that the streets are more peaceful now, void of mundanes.

Bokuto and Akaashi keeps on asking him details about his talk with Daichi, but he kept his mouth shut. For all he knows, Sakusa might have sent some of his vampire minions to follow Tsukishima around.

And he can’t shake away the feeling of being followed since they stepped out of Oikawa’s apartment. His companions must have felt it too, because the three of them had gone quiet.

Tetsurou eyed Bokuto. Through years of training together, the two of them had already made a lot of signals for different fighting strategies. And they learned how to compliment each other’s strengths and weaknesses, to the point that they can fight as good (sometimes even better) as proper _parabatai_ pairs.

Knowing exactly what he plans, Bokuto turns to the next corner, entering a dark and narrow alley. Tetsurou took the rear, with Bokuto up front and Tsukishima and Akaashi in between them.

They appeared then, just like Tetsurou had predicted. Four Elapid demons —two at each end of the alleyway, completely trapping the Shadowhunters within the narrow street— slowly skittering closer, yellow venom dripping from the fangs of their hooded cobra-like heads.

“Elapids, really!? By the Angel, I’ve had one too many snakes for tonight.”

Light exploded behind him as Bokuto takes out two seraph blades —naming them _Cassiel_ and _Malik_ — which made the demons at his side stop, or at least hesitate to attack right away. “Akaashi, sit this one out. I told you no Shadowhunter work for you tonight, right?”

“Bokuto don’t be—“ Akaashi started, but Tetsurou cut him off, “It’s fine, we have Tsukki anyway.”

He couldn’t hide his smile away. After hearing so much about it, he’s finally going to see Tsukishima fight. For someone who is literally cornered in a dark alley and surrounded by demons, he’s much too giddy.

“No fair, why does Akaashi get a free pass?” Tsukishima complains, now standing beside Tetsurou and fiddling with his necklace.

“Because it’s his night off Tsukki!!” Bokuto scolded which made Tetsurou laugh.

Really, he shouldn’t be this fucking _elated_ right now, but the adrenaline and anticipation that only comes from fighting is mixing within him and making his skin almost tingle. “Come on Tsukki, isn’t this the perfect way to end the night?”

He lunged then, with a seraph blade from his belt —oh, how he wished he didn’t leave his katana back in the Institute— and a whispered _Nakir_ , he slashed one of the demons across its neck. Blackish-green ichor splayed from it as the Elapid screeched, and Tetsurou quickly turned away from it. He slashes his knife down again, and cleanly cuts the demon’s head off.

On his right, Tsukishima has finally removed his necklace. Tetsurou was about to ask what the _heck_ he was doing, but then the younger boy threw his arm out, like he’s going to throw the thing away. Tetsurou watches in equal parts incredulity and awe as the silver chain elongates into a stick, and the moon pendant changes into a glowing curved blade.

In a flash, Tsukishima cuts the snake-like demon in half and it vanished back to whatever hell dimension it had come from before it can even scream.

“You’re kidding,” Tetsurou heard himself say, “A scythe!?”

Tsukishima glowers at him and was about to say something but more Elapid demons appear, seemingly out of nowhere, still surrounding them and crowding them away from Bokuto and Akaashi who are both busy fighting.

“Looks like it’s me and you, Tsukki.”

“Don’t you ever stop talking?”

Tsukishima hooked one of the Elapid demons in front of him with the blade of his weapon and forcefully pulls, cutting it in half while the blunt end of the pole hits the demon behind him on its chest, making it stagger away. Tetsurou dives toward it, stabbing on its flattened neck and dragging it downward, like gutting a fish. He hissed as black ichor splays on his hand, but he kept hold on the seraph blade until the demon vanishes.

He whirled around and winked at Tsukishima before attacking another demon.

Tetsurou loves this part about being a Shadowhunter the most. Fighting demons and banishing them back to their own hell dimensions. And actual fights are so different from all of his trainings. Everything around him seems to slow down, his brain blanks and his instincts take over, working overtime. He can fell the light sting of the demon ichor on his hands, but it’s nothing compared to the animalistic drive surging through him, propelling him to continue slashing and attacking.

There are only a handful demons left, and Tetsurou is disappointed that it would be over too soon. He raised both hands —now holding two blazing seraph blades— and brings it down in a criss cross manner, forming an X on the insectile body of the Elapid before it disappears.

A pained scream tore through Tetsurou’s fighting trance, and suddenly he fully understands what it’s like to be afraid. He whirled around in time to see a kneeling Tsukishima remove the tip of his own scythe from his shoulder, face contorted from pain. A demon is standing over him, jaws open and ready to strike but Tetsurou is faster. He threw his seraph blade, one after the other, and broke into a run. The Elapid hissed as the blade hits home, one on its opened mouth and the other between its eyes, and winks out of existence.

The fight is over now, and the sudden silence is making Tetsurou’s ears ring. He reaches the younger Nephilim and kneels beside him, trying to examine the wound on his left shoulder where the collarbone meets the humeral head. It doesn’t look that bad, but the blackish-green ichor and yellow venom from the demons that must have been on the blade is mixing with Tsukishima’s blood.

“ _Tsukki_ ,” Tetsurou’s voice breaks.

Tsukishima starts to fall backwards but he easily catches him, and Tetsurou is shocked by how light the blonde is as he pulls him to his lap, tearing open his shirt from the collar. Dread coils in his stomach as Tsukishima continues to bleed below him, stubbornly biting his lower lip to stop himself from making any more pained noises. The gash is red and angry, an inch or two deep, and if he doesn’t do anything soon the poison would only travel faster.

“An _iratze_ , Tetsu— my stele...” Tsukishima rasps, breath shuddering as he moves his left hand to reach something from his pocket.

“Stop moving!” Tetsurou quickly grabs Tsukishima’s hand to still it, but the sudden movement must have jostled him, he arcs his back and bites through his lip from the pain. “Fuck, Tsukki, stop moving. Let me... just let me...” He takes out his own stele and presses its tip under Tsukishima’s collarbones, pale and smooth under all the blood and ichor and venom.

But he couldn’t draw the rune properly because his hands are shaking too much.

Suddenly another hand wraps itself onto his own, and he looks up to see Bokuto and Akaashi kneeling in front of them. The younger raven gently pries the stele from him, “I’ll do it Kuroo. Let me.” Akaashi talks softly, like he’s talking to a lost child, and Tetsurou thinks that he must look like a complete mess if Akaashi is using his consoling voice on him.

He nods quickly and lets go, “There’s venom on the blade. I think... he just—”

“We have to bring him back to the Institute quickly. Bokuto, call the Silent Brothers.” Akaashi instructs as he calmly and efficiently completes the _iratze_ Tetsurou couldn’t draw. He thinks that Bokuto might have said something but he couldn’t hear it over the thundering of his heart.

Tsukishima hisses through the pain, and Tetsurou strokes his soft golden hair away from his pale face. He puts his lips on the younger’s forehead —it’s matted with sweat but Tetsurou couldn’t bring himself to care— and mumbles, “It’s fine now, I got you, you’re fine.”

“Kuroo,” There is urgency in Akaashi’s voice and he quickly looks at him to see what’s wrong.

Again and again, Akaashi draws the healing rune but it disappears swiftly, like Tsukishima’s skin is absorbing it.

“It’s the venom. _Iratze’s_ wouldn’t work, we have to take him back to the Institute _now_.” Akaashi sets his jaw, “I’m going to hail a cab, wait for me here okay?”

Tetsurou nods his understanding, even as trepidation threatens to force him into shock, and tightens his hold on the bleeding boy in his arms. As Akaashi sprints away, he presses his lips on Tsukishima’s forehead one more time.

“Stay with me Kei,” He pleads, and he wants to say more —so much more. He wants to say _you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen_ and _I knew I was going to fall in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you_ — but all he manages is a whispered “Please please please, stay with me” as Tsukishima slowly loses consciousness.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... it’s been a month since i last updated & just :))) writer’s block is a bitch & i just really have a lot on my plate right now that’s why it took so long for me to post this BUT HERE IT IS. i hope u guys enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it bec i honestly love this chap even if the fight scene made me wanna pull out my hair while crying my eyes out xD also,, i’m struggling a bit w chap 4 so idk when i’ll be able to post that :((
> 
> anyway, TSUKKI finally reveals his weapon in this one!!! i honestly just wanna see tsukki w a scythe & this fic is an excuse for that xD
> 
> hope u guys like this one. kudos & comments are HIGHLY appreciated & loved T__T even if i’m shit at replying to comments pls know that i love all of it & it always makes my day 10000x better!!!
> 
> scream about kurotsukki w me on twitter: @eunwoopeia

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh there it is, the first chapter of my very first (and honestly self indulgent) kurotsukki fic. I’m sorry if the ending of this chapter was kinda mehhh I just jdjdhd wasn’t sure how to end it actually jdjdjdjdjd BUT I hope you’d stick around for the next one. :DDD Also, more tags would be added along the way!!
> 
> I tried my best to write about the Shadowhunter aspect of this fic as canon as possible but if you spot some mistakes, feel free to inform me (calmly tho cause i’m baby jdjdhd). If you have any questions I am willing to answer them too ü
> 
> Scream on twitter with me about kurotsukki anytime: @eunwoopeia


End file.
